Wolf's Knight
by Lilly-princess
Summary: I'm Kami. I love Anime, mostly Wolf's Rain and Vampire Knight! What will happen to me when my whole life goes Anime and I end up in both stories too? Kiba who is a good friend, Zero who knows me more and can help me, who do I chose when it comes to love?
1. Chapter 1: Disaster

Chapter 1

I'm a normal sixteen girl, with dark brown hair and red highlights for just some color. I have pale white skin, and I was skinny like a stick but not sickly looking. My eyes are pale hazel, blue-green. I mostly wear long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse shoes. I'm pretty tempered at times, protective, but caring and loving. I guess you could say I'm like a candy bar. Tough on the outside, but sensitive person on the inside. And you should know something about me, I love anime television shows. My top favorite is "Vampire Knight" and "Wolf's Rain." Of course I'm the type of girls that squeals when I see Kiba, Zero, Kaname, and the cute little boy Toboe. I mean cute as in brotherly cute, and I'm pretty sure he's like what fourteen?

"Kami!" a girl behind me calls my name. "Oh hey, Jess," I told as my head was turned to see her. "So have you finished watching the 'Vampire Knight' shows yet?" she asked me excitedly. "No, not yet." I told her. She frowned at me and said, "What's keeping you then?" "Uh… homework." I said making it sound like a question. "Oh, well finish it sooner and watch more," she told me, "Well I better get to class early. I wanna sit next to John! BYE!"

I stood there as I watched her. John was the guy that she had a crush on for a long time. I've known Jess since I was in pre-school. We've been best friends ever since then. I walked to my next class, which was astronomy. Great, the lesson on stars and how they form. I waited for the time to go by for school. I really did like the Vampire Knight shows. But my number one show was Wolf's Rain. I had seen all of the episodes to the series and loved them.

When school was over, I went outside into the bus bay and waited for my bus to come. "KAMI!" a male voice had called my name. I turned and saw one of my guy friends, Tyler. "Hey, Tyler," I told him smiling. "What you doing after school today?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Oh," was the first word to come to my mind, "I'm doing homework, then after words I'm doing chores. Then if I have time, I need to finish watching Vampire Knight so that Jess can stop bugging me." "Quite a hand full of stuff you do," he said as his smile turned into a frown. "Uh, what was it that you wanted to do after school?" I asked him. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out, but I know you're busy now," he said with a sad smile. My sympathetic face wasn't really helping my situation much. "Well maybe some other time. Other wise I would," I told him smiling now. He grinned at me and waved to me. I waved back to him and he walked away.

I got home and went into my bed room. I dropped my bag on the floor along with my book. I walked into the dinning room that lead to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom grading cheese and my dad putting noodles in a pan. "What are we having for diner?" I asked. My mom didn't answer and my dad answered me as he sighed, "We're having spaghetti." "NO! WE'RE HAVING PIZZA!" my mom shouted at him. He glared at her and she glared right back at him. I walked to the fridge and got out some left over ravioli. "I'm not gonna eat anything that you guys are making, so it should be easy on you," I told them. "Kami, you should eat my pizza. I made it from scratch," my mom told me looking at me with pleading eyes. "For once," my dad muttered. My mom slammed her hand on the counter. My dad didn't turn around or say anything. She started to shout at him. I put my ravioli in the microwave and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. My little brother was playing a video game. He was always silent when ever mom and dad argued. Which was a lot. Some times I wished that me and my brother would escape to Cross Academy, if it was real. Or even in paradise, where there were lunar flowers everywhere and no one would bother us.

My brother glanced up at me with a sad face. My eyebrows furrowed in anger, and narrowed my eyes at the carpet. I still could hear my parents fighting, it made me upset and I wanted to slap them both for making my brother live through this. I closed my eyes and thought, 'Couldn't my brother and I live at Cross Academy. I would help be a Guardian there during the night class. If it all were real, I wish for my brother and I to be there.'

A hand was tugging on my long sleeve shirt. I opened my eyes and saw my little brother looking at me with a smile. "Kami, I don't like it when they fight. Can we just run away," the eleven-year-old boy asked me. I looked at Timmy with a sad face and said, "I would take you, we would run away, but there isn't a place for us to run away to." I looked at the kitchen and my parents were still yelling. "Go into my room, we're gonna watch Vampire Knight," I told him. He smiled and ran away to my bedroom.

I walked into the kitchen, got my food, and walked away. I walked into my bedroom where my little brother was sitting on my bed waiting for me to put on the show. We watched the last episode of Vampire Knight. "Wow, Kami. I didn't think that Yuuki would go for Kaname," my little brother told me. I was finished eating by the time the show was over. I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, it's kind of sad." "If he was real, I would hug him." he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Kami you like Zero right?" he asked me smiling. I smiled back at him and said, "I like his character." "But you two would be perfect. You both scare people off, and you both don't like to be bothered," he told me. I looked at him and said, "Thanks little brother, you make me feel like I'm the nicest person in the world." He nodded at me closing his eyes and giving me his biggest smile. I rolled my eyes and left the room, but then I forgot to bring my fork. I walked back to my door way and I heard my brother whispering to himself.

"I wish you were real Zero. I wish that Kami and I could escape and be with you and Mr. Chairman. I wish you could be my older brother, I wouldn't replace your other brother, but it would be nice if you were my brother. Kami needs someone to be with. I wish you and Kami to be together." He was finished talking. I frowned and walked a little ways away, then I went in to my room saying, "I forgot my fork. See how forgetful I am?" I looked at my little brother picking up my fork. He laughed at me and said, "It's fine Kami. Can you draw me Kami?" I looked at him in confusion. "Draw you?" I asked him. "Yea, like that," he said pointing to my drawings on the walls. I looked at them and smiled. "Sure, just a minute though okay?" I said leaving the room with the fork this time. I rinsed my plate off in the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher. I looked into the living room and saw my parents glaring each other from across the room eating their dinner. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

"Okay," I said. I got out my pencil, a piece of paper, and a folder to have something to help me draw. "You wanna look anime?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Okay," I told him. I looked at my brother for a while, I began to draw the head and long wavy hair, I drew the eyes, the mouth, and the rest of the body. It took me an hour to draw it. Then I looked at him and asked, "Do you want it to be colored?" He thought about it for a minute and said, "Uh huh!" he was really happy. I colored in the drawing for him and gave the picture to him. "There you go," I said giving him the paper. "Thanks Kami, I love it," he said. He hugged me and ran out of my room with the drawing.

I pulled out my homework and started to work on it. I worked on it until nine. After that I went to bed to sleep. I was so tired and didn't want any disturbance from my parents for once. My brother used to always come into my room to sleep whenever mom and dad fought. His room was right next to them. But I think after a while they decided not to do that anymore and slept in separate rooms. My dad slept in the Master room as my mom slept in the couch. Now my brother doesn't come in my room anymore. I just wanted peace in this house for once, which I knew wouldn't happen. The only time when there was peace was when my brother and I were alone in the house. We would talk and think about where we would go if we ran away.

Our parents would worry about us if we ran away, and I concluded that there would still be even more fighting after they would have found us. I knew that one would blame the other for makes me and my brother leave. I laid in my bed restless. I waited for the hours to just pass and to finally fall asleep. When I did get sleepy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I heard a soft knock at my door. It woke me up and I went to my door and opened it. As I did everything sort of looked strange. Like everything was different. "I can't sleep, Aneko," Timmy said as he was rubbing his eyes. Aneko was my nickname in Japanese my little brother had found on the internet. He's called me that for months now, and I've gotten used to it. I looked down at him and sighed. "Come on Yuuto," I told him. Ever since he gave me my nickname I gave him one too. I decided to call him Yuuto.

Timmy walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat on my bed, leaning over towards my desk, turning on my nightlight. Timmy's eyes were still opened and on me.

"What's wrong Yuuto?" I asked him. "Mom and dad. They're not yelling but their just arguing. I hate it. I wanna go to Cross Academy, Aneko," he told me. "Yuuto, I already told you why we can't run away. And Cross Academy isn't real anyways." I told him. "Aneko, we could go to a place like that," he said. I stared at him and said, "Go to sleep Yuuto, I'll put you back in your bed when mom and dad are done fighting." I didn't want to continue this conversation. Timmy closed his eyes and rolled over on the bed. I waited for him to start falling asleep.

I waited for at least what felt like an hour for Timmy to be asleep. Then I had to go to the bathroom. I was pretty sure that he would be ok to be in my room a little longer. I walked out of my room and closed my door slowly trying not to wake him. Down the hall I could hear my parents arguing. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. After I went to the bathroom and washed my hands, I began to think about what Timmy told me. Not just about running away, but going to a school where the people would take care of us. I shook my head and combed my hair. I heard a strange noise that sounded like it was coming outside.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! WAH BOOM!

I shrieked in horror. At first I hid under the sink in my bathroom as the parts of the ceiling was falling to the floor. I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room where I heard my parents last. It was still dark in the house and I heard voices talking in the room. I looked around the corner. I saw someone that looked to be a woman. She had bright blood red eyes. The first thought that came to mind was one word.

"Vampire, a level E," I whispered softly to myself. "It can't be though." I saw someone else that moved behind the woman. "We need to finish cleaning out this town," the harsh male voice spoke out. The woman hissed at him and said, "I smell blood still. I need more." I heard a loud thump and a scream. I gasped in air as I was about to scream and felt someone from behind me close my mouth their hand.

"Don't scream or breathe heavily, the vampire will scent your fear more then your blood," a different male voice said into my ear. "THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME WE HAVE IN THIS TOWN!" the harsh male voice said. The woman hissed at him again and I looked a little bit closer and saw her dragging my mother's dead body. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to breathe as much as the person behind me told me not to. "Squeeze my hand," he whispered into my ear, "It'll get your anger out of you faster for now." I squeezed his hand as hard as I could as tears rolled down my cheeks.

The man and vampire woman left in some flying aircraft and continued to bomb the town. They did it for another few hours making sure that there wasn't a living thing. When they did leave the male behind me sniffed and said, "They are gone now." "How do you know," my voice cracked a little. "I can sense it," he told me. I looked at him in the darkness and he said, "I'm a wolf, that's why." I looked away and saw that my bedroom was destroyed. "Timmy!" I screamed. I tried to pull everything off of my bed. The male who told me he was a wolf, helped me out. I found Timmy's body on my bed motionless. "Timmy?" I whispered. There was no response. "TIMMY NO!" I shouted and cried holding my little brother closer to me.

**A/N: Hey guys, tell me what you think about it so far! Please Review working on my next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba & Cross Kaien

Chapter 2

It felt like hours had just passed by. I still held my little brother into my arms. "Yuuto," I whispered. The sun was starting to rise, as I looked up to the morning sky I saw who the male that was with me this whole time. "Kiba?" I whispered to myself, "What…how?" I looked at him in surprise. He looked back down at me. "What is it?" he asked me. I looked at him and said, "I know who you are, but I thought you're just a character."

Kiba was confused at what I said and said, "No, I'm not a character. I'm real, at least that last time I knew I was. Everything is real. Level E vampires are real, the noble vampires and non-vampires are real." I looked down at my brother and looked back up to Kiba. "So you know about the nobles?" I asked Kiba. "Yes, Lord Darcia was here last night along with a strange Level E vampire," Kiba explained, "I'm not sure why he wanted to wipe out this town so badly but he did." I looked back down at my brother and whispered, "Yuuto, your wish came true."

I stood up and walked over to Kiba. "Well I have nowhere to stay now," I told him. "You could go to Cross Academy," Kiba told me. I looked at him and said, "You know where it is?" He nodded and said, "It's a little ways away but I think we could get there if we started to walk." I sighed, I walked over into where my little brother's bedroom was. I found my drawing of him on the ground. I picked it up and folded it up. I placed it in my pocket and let a few more tears fall. "We should go," Kiba told me. I followed him away from the house and hours later away from the town.

"_I wonder if Kiba knows how I'm feeling right now_," I thought to myself staring at the ground as we were walking. Kiba glanced behind him and saw that I was still behind him. "Let's rest for a little bit," he told me as he stopped walking. I looked up at him and sat on a rock near by. "What is your name?" he asked me. "Kami," I answered. "That's a cool name," he said. I didn't respond to him. He stared at me with a frown.

"Hey," he said to me and I looked up, "I know how you feel. You lost everything and it seems like there's nowhere else to go. Nobody to go to for help, just on your own." "What kept you going?" I asked. "I came across a tribe on a reservation and stayed with them for a while. I stayed there and the chief helped me realize that I can go on with life. You just have to let go of the past. I know it's gonna take time, and sure it will hurt as you continue to move on, but it make you stronger."

I stared at him and knew he was right. I knew that it was gonna take me lots of time to recover. I felt guilty at that moment, thinking of running away. The feeling pounded in me saying that I shouldn't of said that everything would be best to run away from my parents with my little brother. I only wanted to get away from the fighting not them. Now it didn't matter because they were gone, and so was my brother. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was thinking of them.

Kiba walked over to me and bent down. He hugged me saying, "It's ok, you're gonna be alright. You'll make it through this." I sobbed in his arms and hugged him back. I didn't know what to do, after all this. I hoped that I would find a way to make it through this. I knew that if Kiba and Zero could, then I could too. Zero, lost his family, and Kiba lost more then his family like me. He was probably gonna be the one I would be closer to, someone that might understand me more then anyone else in this world. If he was gonna stay with me and be my friend.

"Kami?" I heard Kiba speak. We released our hug and I looked at him in question. "You look kinda weak," he said to me. "Well I've been crying for a while so yea," I said. "Ok," he said. He placed his hand on my back and an arm under my legs. He picked me up and said, "I don't' care if you fall asleep, but it would be better if you did though. I'll wake you up when we get to Cross Academy." I nodded and fell asleep laying my head on his shoulder.

"**Aneko, come one!" Timmy told me as he continued to climb the tree. "Alright I'm coming. Be careful Yuuto!" I had to make sure that my six year old brother would be able to balance himself easily making sure he doesn't fall. "I know Aneko!" he said as he continued to climb. We reached to the highest point on the tree and we both sat on a branch. "Look Aneko! I can see where dad works!" he said excitedly. "Yeah, I see it too," I said holding onto the branch above me. "We can't be out here for too long Yuuto," I told my brother. He nodded and continued to look out at the world around him. **

**I started to make my way down as he did too. I was pretty high off the ground and let go of a branch as if I was falling. "KAMI!" my brother called after me. As I fell I grabbed onto a branch to help slow me down and I was a five feet from the ground. I looked up at my brother who had a worried look on his face. I smiled at him and said, "I'm fine." He sighed and smiled back at me. "I'm gonna let go, I'm not that far from the ground," told him. I let go, landing on my feet, and my knees bent touching the green grass. I was still on the ground by the time my brother was down from the tree. "Aneko, that was awesome!" he told me throwing his arms around me. "Omph," was the sound I made. I placed my hands on his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes. **

**I opened my eyes and saw an older woman near by watching us. I furrowed my eyebrows. I wondered what she was staring at. Her eyes turned a bright red color. I gasped and held my brother's arm tightly. The woman slowly walked away from us and towards a building behind her. I stared after her waiting for something to happen, or for someone to scream and cry for help. I knew for sure that it was not possible for a woman to have red eyes. **

"**Come on lets go, Yuuto," I told my brother as I got up and feeling him releasing our hug. "Ok," he said. We both walked away, but I couldn't help glancing back at the building the woman had disappeared into. My brother stopped for a moment. I looked at him in curiosity of why he did. "Look Aneko, it's snowing," he said. I looked back up at the sky and saw a little flake falling. I looked around once more and found more flakes. "Well gets go home and tell mom Yuuto," I said to him. For some reason I didn't feel safe around that woman. **

"**Mom will be so happy, and Christmas is soon too," Timmy said smiling up at me. I smiled back at him and placed my hand on his head. "I bet she will be excited and if it stays cool the snow will stick. Which means we get to make snow angels, snowmen, and have snowball fights," I told him with a big smile. He giggled and said, "I love snow ball fights!" We walked home and Timmy told mom that it was snowing out side. **

"**Mom! It's snowing out side!" Timmy told her excitedly. "So I see, maybe later on tonight there will be enough on the ground to have snowball fights and create snowmen," mom told him. "Yea!" he said excitedly. He ran into his room and closed the door behind him. I let out a sigh of confusion. **

"**Kami, what's wrong?" my mom asked me. "I saw a middle aged woman today, it was weird. She had brown hair with bleach blond highlights. And she was pretty muscular. She was really pale too," I said. "Maybe she likes the cold," my mom told me. "That's not all, I looked her in the eyes and they turned bright red. At first I thought I was imagining but I blinked and her eyes were still red. Then she turned away and entered into some building. It was weird, I've never seen that woman before either," I told her. "Well there's nothing you can do now," my mom said. **

**I nodded and heard a knock at the door. I walked over and answered it. "Hey Tyler, what's up?" I asked him as I motion him to come into the house. He walked in and said, "I was wondering if you wanna go hangout. Jess is coming too and she wants to talk to you," he told me. "Okay, let me just get my shoes and my coat," I told him. He nodded as I left and went into the kitchen and said, "Hey mom, I'm gonna go hang out with Tyler and Jess ok?" She looked at me and nodded also saying, "Don't stay out too late. You need to eat dinner." I smiled at her as I pulled on my coat and grabbed my shoes. I put them on and we left out the door. **

"**Hey Jess," Tyler said as we reached the park. "Hey guys," Jess said to us both. "So, what's going on?" I asked Jess. "Nothing I'm a vampire like Yuuki," she said laughing. Tyler and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at her. "Just kidding," Jess said. "Ok, so what's really going on Jess," I asked. "Ok so there's a lady in town with red eyes and I hear that she is really a vampire," she told me serious now. Tyler just laughed at her. "Wait, what did she look like?" I asked Jess. "She had brown hair, and she was outside of a building." Jess said, "Why do you ask." I felt my throat close off making me unable to speak. "What kind of world do we live in," I whispered to myself. "Darn I left my cat in the garage," Jess said. "You're black cat, Jess?" I asked her. She nodded. Then she clapped her hand right next to my ears. I shrieked in fear. **

I gasped and woke up. I realized I was still in Kiba's arms. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, just had a strange dream, that's all," I said. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was pitch black pretty much. "Is it storming?" I asked him. "Well not yet. We'll be in town soon and behind the town there's the academy," he told me. "I think I can walk," I told him. "You sure?" he asked me. "Yeah, I think I can walk now," I answered him. He placed me on my feet and we continued to walk. "While we're in town we'll get you a jacket," he told me, "or an umbrella." "I don't have any money though," I told him. "I do, and you might need it," he said sniffing the air and spoke again, "the storm is coming closer too." "How long have I been out?" I asked him. "For a while. Most of the day anyways. I don't blame you, and you needed your rest," he told me, "I've walked pretty far, but I still can walk." He smiled at me. I tried my best to smile.

"Kiba, if you're a wolf then aren't you considered as a werewolf," I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head. "I'm not a werewolf. Werewolves are like a different species to wolves like me. Sure we're wolves but werewolves are different from us. You see wolves like me are automatically wolves. We're always wolves. All animals see me as a wolf even if I look human to you. The only time you see me as a wolf is when I'm pissed off," he explained, "Where as werewolves, they can turn into humans, even the animals know what a werewolf is and when it takes a form of a human. Does it make sense?" I nodded and said, "I was just curious about it." We were silent for a moment, but then we were interrupted by thunder close by.

"Looks like it's heading for the town. We better hurry so that we can get there faster," he said as he started to walk. I followed him and looked up at the gray skies. My eyes trailed to the clouds behind us. They were black and lightning struck the ground. I turned away and looked ahead of me. I saw Kiba who stopped walking. "What is it?" I asked him. "We might not make it into town on time. At least not before the storm hits," he answered me. "Is there anyway we could get there faster?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "Running." "Oh, something I don't like to do," I muttered to myself, "Something that I'm not great at doing." "Climb on my back, I'll run the way. I, as a wolf, is actually faster then a human," he told me. I climbed on his back with some of his help. "Hang on," he said. I kept my grip around his neck tight but I wasn't choking him.

He was right, he can run faster then a human. I wasn't sure how fast he was running but I guessed that it was about as fast of a golf cart. I looked up and saw that the dark clouds were coming closer to us. We were just at the edge of town by the time the dark clouds reached the town. "Okay," he said letting go of my legs and I released my grip around his neck. I slid down on my feet and we walked around in town. We went into a store and Kiba bought me an umbrella.

We walked a little bit north of the town and he stopped. "What?" I asked. "There's Cross Academy. Up that mountain," He answered, "We can get there faster if I jumped up the mountain." I closed my umbrella as lightning flashed behind us and thunder clapped above. I looked back at the storm, wondering how bad it will be. Kiba grabbed my arm and pulled me on his back. "Hold on tight," He told me. I did and he jumped at least fifty feet high. I gasped in shock and then remembered that he can do that as a wolf.

We reached the top, and Kiba helped me down off of him. We entered the school and came to a building. "This is Cross Kaien's house, I'm sure he'll let you stay if you want," he told me. I didn't say anything and just nodded. I felt raindrops falling on my neck, head and face like I was crying. Kiba knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened to a man young enough to be in his mid or late thirties.

**A/N: Ok so the bold part in the story if you didn't get it, Kami was having a dream. Kiba is just like his Character in Wolf's Rain. I'm not sure if I spelt the Chairman's name right in Vampire Knight, but if I did please let me know! Thanks and Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Roommate

Chapter 3

The door opened to a man young enough to be in his mid or late thirties. "Ah, Kiba, its nice to see you and you have a friend," the man spoke fixing his glasses. Kiba nodded and said, "Cross Kaien, this is Kami. The noble Lord Darcia and Level E vampire woman attacked her town that's miles away from here. Both her parents were killed and her little brother." The wind blew behind me, making me shiver and have goose bumps.

"Aw poor dear, come in," he told me. I walked towards him and felt his arm come round my back. "Let me take your coat, and we can go into my office." He spoke help taking off my coat. He placed it on a rack where there were other coats. He showed us to his office and asked us to take a seat. We did and I just sat there. "Well Kiba, thank you for bringing this young child to me." He said looking at Kiba, "Kami, I can offer you schooling, shelter, and maybe even a parent if you want. I would prefer you to stay here at Cross Academy. You can make new friends to be close to. Would you like to stay here?" the chairman asked me. I looked at him with my sad eyes and nodded, then looked away.

"Oh," the chairman said and sighed in frustration, "I forgot. I can't accept a student without a parent or guardian permission. Although I could be your guardian if you want miss Kami." I turned my attention back to him and he had a smile on his face. "I'd rather you be my parent then my guardian," I answered. "YAY!" He said happily raising his fist in the air, "I have another daughter. Uh…soon to be daughter. Heh," he said chuckling. My face was expressionless, I didn't mean it but I was tired and cold. I rubbed the sides of my arms and tried to smile at the chairman. "Since you are going to be my daughter I will introduce to you my son. Well at least I treat him like a son," he still had a big smile on his face. I smiled and knew who that could be, Zero.

"I will go and ask to get the paper tomorrow to make you my child," the chairman told me. I nodded at looked at Kiba who smiled at the chairman. "Would you like to stay too Kiba?" the chairman asked him. "No Cross Kaien, I have to continue on my journey, but thank you. I'll come back to visit and see how my new friend is doing," he said smiling at me. After what I been though, I thought I felt emptiness, but when Kiba said that, the emptiness started to fill with some hope. I was happy that he called me his friend, but somehow it felt like I couldn't control my expressionless face.

"I'm sure we will see you again soon," the chairman said, "And don't be afraid to call me 'Daddy' Kami!" I looked at the chairman and was able to give him a little smirk. "Well I must go," Kiba said. "So soon?" the chairman asked. "Yes, I have a long journey ahead of me of course," Kiba, answered. "Some how I think that this journey isn't really a human journey," the chairman said. "Oh its not, because I am not human. I would say that its more of a spiritual journey though, but why not go wondering the earth to take a journey," Kiba told him. The chairman smiled and said, "That sounds like a good journey for you." Kiba nodded and got up from his chair. I watched him and he spoke to me, "See next month ok?" I nodded and got up. I hugged him with tears coming from my eyes again, and I felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"I promise that you're gonna be fine," He said, "I promise that I'll come back." "Okay," I said as my voice cracked. We released our hug and I stared at the door he exited out. I turned back to my chair and sat down. "Don't worry Kami, I think you'll like it here," the chairman told me as he got up. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Kami, I know that you're feeling upset with everything right now, so I'll introduce you to my son, uh…I mean my student, tomorrow. Come I'll show you the room you can stay in tonight." The chairman told me. I got up from the chair and followed him into the room.

"This was my other daughters room, Yuuki," he said. "She left only a month ago. But she took all of her things so; I will go get you some clothes tomorrow. The blankets and sheets are clean." The chairman told me. I walked to the bed and turned around and hugged the chairman saying, "Thank you dad." He hugged me back and then released saying, "You're welcome my daughter. I will leave to sleep now." He left the room and closing the door behind him. I pulled the cover back and sat on the bed. It felt pretty comfortable. I took off my shoes and placed them in front of the closet. I crawled into bed, and began to cry lying there.

I felt as if a big rock hit me and the pain is just still there. Like there's nothing to get rid of it. I felt like I was gonna be sick if I continued crying like this for weeks. Just the thought of it made me feels sick. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. Just waiting to fall into a deep sleep and just dream for a while. But it worked, I fell asleep.

Chairman's side…

"Poor girl," the chairman mumbled to him as he made my way to Zero's room. He knocked on it and hoped he would answer this time. Toga Yagari told him that Zero was upset and didn't want to talk to people much. The chairman understood that he would be upset about Yuuki leaving, but Kami would probably be a good friend to him like Yuuki.

Zero opened the door and said, "Chairman?" Cross Kaien stood there for a minute and then spoke, "There is something that you need to know." Zero opened his door wider and the chairman walked in his room, closing the door behind me. "I know that you're upset with Kaname and Yuuki. I think it would be best if you found a new friend to hang around with," he told Zero. He didn't say anything; he took a seat on his bed. "I know Yuuki won't return," Zero responded burring his head in his hands. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we have a new student and she will be my adopted daughter," He stopped to see if Zero was paying attention to his words. "You're just going to accept anybody that goes to you?" Zero said annoyed with me, the chairman could tell.

"I wouldn't be like that Kiryu Kun, she went threw the same thing you did," the chairman told him folding my arms. He looked up at the chairman then saying, "What do you mean?" The chairman had a really sorrow face on and felt bad for Kami. "Her name is Kami, a wolf just dropped her off here tonight. She's staying in Yuuki's room for the moment. Zero, Kami's parent and little brother were killed by Lord Darcia, a noble, and a Level E vampire by attacking her town," the chairman told him. He saw Zero clutching his fists. "My kind," he whispered. The chairman didn't respond, he hated that Zero was a Level E vampire and the chairman was putting everyone in the school in danger. But he loved him like a son. "Kiryu Kun, I think that it might be best for you both to be friends. Yuuki is gone and you have no one. Kami lost everything, including her friends. All that I ask is for you to be her friend and treat her like how you treated Yuuki, a sister," the chairman told him, even though I knew he had feelings for Yuuki.

He stood up and said, "I'll try." The chairman smiled and said, "Good, get some rest. I'll introduce you both tomorrow." He left his room hoping he meant it. But he had a feeling that Zero and Kami were going to get along. Maybe even closer then Yuuki was to him.

Kami's side…

I woke up and I saw from the window that it was sunny. I got out of my bed and walked out into a room where I assumed was the living room with all the furniture in it. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I looked at a picture on the wall that looked like Yuuki and then I bumped into something hard. "Oomph," was the sound I made. I looked up and saw the chairman in front of me with a big smile on his face. "Kami, I made breakfast! Eggs, bacon, toast and milk," he said cheerfully. I smirked at him and said, "You cook dad?" His face lit up and he blushed as I called him dad. "Yup and well I guess you'll have to wait to meet Zero. He's out today hunting vampires," he told me. "Vampire hunter?" I asked him even though I already knew what Zero did.

"Yes that's another name for them. Although he's been doing this for a long time," he told me. "Tell me about Yuuki, father," I asked him so he could tell me a story and I don't have to talk much. "Well," he started out and began to set things on the table and continued with his story, "she was originally born as a pureblood of the Kuran clan. Her mother Juri turned Yuuki into a human and to run away from her uncle Rido Kuran who killed Yuuki's father and mother. After the death of her parents, Yuuki's brother Kaname, came to me for me to take care of her since Kaname was young himself. Yuuki was turned into a human and lost all her memories as a vampire. Yuuki grew up and Zero came into the picture. They became close friends, and they worked as guardians in the night to keep the Night Class from feeding on the students of the Day Class. Everything was going well until Zero's vampire master came to the school. She was killed and Zero was in peace again. He started to feed on Yuuki's blood by her own will." He stopped after he said that and looked at me.

I stared back at him and said, "Uh…I don't plan to become a side dish." He laughed at me and continued on with his story, "Anyways, Rido came back into the picture and Kaname let him revive." "That's kind of confusing. I'm sure it was for a good reason but it's confusing," I told him. "Yes, but Rido didn't live for long. I found out later that Zero had killed him and would be the only one that could kill him." He stopped and sat down at the table in a seat next to me. "What happened to Yuuki?" I asked. "She and Kaname left to hide in their clan house. She knew leaving Zero would be hard to do but she loves Kaname," he answered. "Yuuki or Kaname haven't come back, have they?" I asked him. "No, neither one has returned. A few of the noble class vampires left, and a few have returned to finish their schooling. Kain, Aido, Rima, and Shiki are the only ones that returned to school. But there are more noble classmen this year then there has before," he told me. I looked at my food on my plate and started to eat. Then I stopped for a moment and looked up and said, "So who is my teacher?" The chairman looked up at me from his food and said, "Toga Yagari is actually a new teacher here at the Academy. He was also Zero's master for hunting vampires. Yagari still-hunts vampires but not the ones here. He and Zero are partners for hunting vampires outside this Academy. They are actually getting along great since Zero is a vampire. Yagari treats Zero like a son as I have, and he's been the only guardian at this Academy."

I looked back at my food and began to eat it. "I'll show you around and show you to your dorm room. I think you might like your roommate. She was Yuuki's roommate and they both got along great. Wouldn't it be nice to meet new people and have new friends?" the chairman asked me. As he asked me this, I looked up at him and gave him a smirk and said, "Yeah." "We'll go after we eat," the chairman said.

After we were done eating, I grabbed the dishes and washed them all by hand. "Kami, you didn't have to do that child," he said to me. "My mother taught me to be polite to people and help out even when they tell me that I don't have to do these things," I told the chairman. "Your mother raised you to be a good girl," he told me smiling. I stood there and sighed. "What's wrong Kami?" the chairman asked me. "I miss my family, even though my parents were constantly fighting and it made me and Timmy want to run away," I told him, "Some how I feel guilty."

The chairman spoke, "Kami your family's death wasn't your fault. Things just happen this way. Zero went through the same thing too. So did your friend Kiba. Kami, you will be better soon, don't hate yourself like Zero has for the past four years. Don't do that or else I'll make you smile every day you're here," he said smiling. I turned my head looking at him and said, "For me to be happy will take a while." He nodded at me and said, "You going through this and surviving life's cruelest world you're in. It makes you stronger, and in the end you will see how strong you've become," the chairman told me.

When I finished with the dishes I went back into my room and found a uniform on my bed. I walked over and picked it up. "The one Yuuki had wouldn't fit you, so your lucky you got a different one," the chairman said as he was in my doorway. I turned to look at him and looked back at my school uniform. "I think this can fit me," I told him. He nodded and said, "I'll leave you to change." He left the room to let me change. I waited for the door to close and I did start to change.

I put on a white shirt and pulled my jacket over my shirt. I pulled on my skirt and knee high socks. I placed the red ribbon around my neck and pulled on my boots. I put barrettes in my hair to at least look like that I was okay and normal. I looked in the mirror and thought that I will be okay. I walked out and saw the chairman waiting.

"Aw you look amazing and like a shiny penny!" the chairman cooed at me. I gave him a slight grin and said, "Thank you daddy." He smiled as we walked to his office. He gave me a map of the school and we headed out to look at the school. He showed me the classrooms I would be in, where the library was, where the cafeteria was, and lastly the dorm rooms. "Yuuki's room is right here and I have a spare key," he said as he knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" a feminine voice in side said.


	4. Chapter 4: Toga Yagari & Night Class

Chapter 4

A small red-brownish haired girl opened the door with a confused look on her face and said, "Headmater?" "Hello Yori Chan. I was showing our new student, Kami, the school and the dorms," the chairman told her. "Oh, hello," Yori said holding her hand out to me with a smile. I took her hand and smiled back at her saying, "Hi." "Yori Chan, do you mind Kami being your new roommate?" the chairman asked her. She shook her head and said, "Not at all. I'm looking forward to being friend with you Kami." Yori had a smile on her face that made me smile back at her, "I am too." "Thank you Yori Chan, we will be back, but I have to go get my daughter some clothes," the chairman.

"Um… daddy?" I asked. He looked down at me and said, "Yes Kami?" "Uh… I was wondering if Yori and I could go, if you want to, Yori?" I asked them both. Yori smiled at me and nodded saying, "Sure, I'd love to go." "Don't be out to long," the chairman told us both. Yori and I were walking down the hallway. "Kami!" I heard the chairman say. I turned around and caught a metal stick in my hand. "If you run into any trouble, use that," he told me. I nodded turning a round and looked more closely at it. It was the Artemis Rod Yuuki used to have.

"I know this weapon," I said aloud. "An antivampire weapon," Yori told me. "Yuuki had this didn't she?" I asked her. "Mhm," Yori told me. "You believe they're real don't you Yori?" I asked her. "Yes, and my best friend is a vampire," she told me as we continued to walk and reached the out doors. "I know they're real too. One of them attacked my family and killed them," I told her. "What a terrible thing you went through Kami," Yori told me with sympathetic eyes. "It's okay Yori. I'm glad that I have a friend that I can talk to about it," I said grinning at her. She smiled as we made our way from the academy to the town.

"What about this?" I asked her, I was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a black pladed skirt. "It looks good, and any top can go with that skirt," Yori said smiling and handing me a few more tops. "Thanks, do they have anymore of these skirts?" I asked her. "Um… hang on let go check, go ahead and put on another top," she told me. "Okay," I said as I walked back into the dressing room. I took the top I had on off and put a green plad shirt on. I walked out and saw that Yori wasn't back yet. I held onto the Artemis in my hand. I swung it around and pressed a button, making the rod longer. "Whoa," I said and pressed the button again as the rod got back to its normal size. "Cool," I said still holding it.

Yori came back with a few more skirts and a dress hanging on her other arm. "Hey, Yori Chan," I said. "Yea?" she asked me. "Did Yuuki have somewhere to put this so she could get it real easily?" I asked her. "She had a leather strap that put around her leg. That's where she kept that weapon," Yori answered me, "Here you go, and I picked this dress for you to try on for all the dances we have this year." I smiled and said, "Dancing, another thing I'm not good at." She laughed and said, "Well try it on just for looks." I nodded taking the dress and the other clothes. I tried on the rest of the clothes Yori got for me and they fit me pretty well. "Okay, so I'll take all these and now time for the dress," I said. She smiled and said, "Is it in your size?" "Uh…yea," I said. Sometimes it was hard looking for clothes that could fit me, but I was lucky most of the time.

I pulled on the blue dress and walked out to show Yori. "So?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "You look beautiful Kami!" I blushed and said, "I don't know if I should get it though." "You should have enough money to get it with these clothes," Yori said. "Okay," I said. I went back into the dressing room I was in and changed back into my uniform clothes. I came out holding the dress as Yori walked with to pay for everything. I about six new outfits and a dress to top it off. Some how I sensed that something was here in the area where Yori Chan were and it didn't feel pleasant. "Yori, I'm not sure if I'm being over protective, but do you…" I was cut off as a male vampire with red eyes appeared in front of Yori and I. I grabbed the Artemis and pressed the button that made the rod longer.

I gave Yori the dress quickly and ran in front of her with the rod in my hand threatening the vampire. He looked like a normal person; only he had short black hair and was wear a baseball cap. "Oh don't be like that little lady," it hissed at me and Yori as his eyes turned bright blood red. I glared at him as my grip on the Artemis tightened. "I'll be like how ever way I want to be," I shouted at him. He leapt towards me and I swung the rod at him. He fell away from Yori Chan, and me screaming in pain. "Yori, Run back to the Academy to get the chairman," I told her. "Kami," she said wondering why I asked her to leave me. "GO!" I shouted at her.

Yori ran taking my new clothes with her. I wished she had a phone to call the chairman. I looked back at the vampire and waited for him to attack me. I was ready for him when he got up from the ground snarling at me. He ran towards me and I swung the Artemis and hitting the vampire. As I did I heard something that sounded like fireworks. It was only two loud shots. The vampire turned to dust; I looked at the dust in shock. I looked up, I saw Toga Yagari looking at me.

He was pretty handsome as Yori said when we talked earlier before shopping. "Are you wounded?" he asked me. I shook my head and pressed the button on the Artemis that made the rod shorter. "Well that's good. Are you a new student at Cross Academy?" he asked me. "Yea, I'm the chairman's new daughter," I answered. "Daughter?" he asked. I nodded and said, "He's taking me in as his daughter, and you see I lost my parents and my little brother. They were killed by Lord Darcia and Level E woman." "A noble," he muttered, "Hmm…" I looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. '_Was I really so much like Zero when he lost his parents and later his little brother_,' I thought. I remembered what the chairman told me and then I realized that Zero and I are similar.

"You should be really careful out side the Academy," Yagari sensi told me. "Thank you Yagari Sensei," I told him. He gave me a confused look, it also confused me. "I'm guessing the chairman told you about me," he said as he placed his gun over his shoulder and started to walk away. I walked forward and said, "Only that you're the new teacher at the academy, and was Zero's master a long time ago." "What do you think of this place so far?" Yagari asked me. At first I thought he was changing the subject but I answered him, "I'm not sure, I'm still in shock from my parents and little brothers death. I know that I'll be okay later on in life. Right now, everything is just so strange." "It's a strange world we live in, young lady," he said as we continued walking. "Yagari Sensei, my name is Kami," I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

Once we had reached the Academy I looked at Yagari sensei and said, "Can you teach me how to hunt vampires?" Yagari looked shocked that I asked that question; I thought that it would be good training for me. If he did, then I wouldn't be afraid of vampires or be afraid to fight them. "Why do you want to hunt vampires Kami?" he asked me. "My reason isn't the same for Zero, my reason to protect people I love. People who are innocent and can't defend themselves from those vampires," I told him. "That is a different reason then Zero's. I will think about it," he told me as he left me standing in front of the Chairman's house. '_Thank you Yagari sensei_,' I thought.

I walked into the house and saw the chairman running towards me. "KAAAMMMII!" he yelled and gave me a big hug. "I'm fine father," I said hugging him back. "You're not hurt or bitten are you?" he asked me and I shook my head. I saw Yori chans face from behind the chairman. "I didn't kill the vampire though dad, Yagari sensei was there and shot the male vampire," I told the chairman. "Ah, so he was out longer then Zero was," he said. "Father, I was wondering if I could become a vampire hunter also," I told him. His eyes were wide and blinked a few times. "Um… I wanna learn how to fight them to protect the Academy, and you dad. I don't want to be afraid of them when I see one of them," I gave him my reason. "A vampire hunter or guardian?" Yori Chan asked. "Guardian?" I asked in confusion. "Guardian is a person who protects the Day class from the Night class who are vampires," the chairman answered me. '_Oh yeah! Now I remember!_' I thought.

"Hmm," the chairman said as he paced back and forth in the room. I looked at Yori Chan who just shrugged. "AHA! I've got it!" the chairman said. We looked at him and waited to hear what his decision was. "You will be a Guardian with Zero on the week days, but on the weekends you will practice your vampire hunting with Toga Yagari!" he told me. I nodded to him. "You'll let me do this?" I asked him. "I think it's good learning experience for you Kami, and you get to know Zero more too," he told me. I nodded and smiled. I walked over to Yori and said, "We should go to our room and I can put these in the closet." She smiled and nodded. "Bye daddy," I said waving at him and Yori Chan and I walked to the dorm rooms.

"There, everything is put away finally," I said. "Why don't we go walk around the school and I think it's time the Night class comes out," Yori Chan said, "I can tell you whose who and whose in charge since Kaname left the Academy with Yuuki." I nodded and smiled at her. We walked out to where the Night class came out. "Hmm Zero's not here for some reason," Yori said confused. The doors opened and girls around us were screaming. I plugged my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. When the screaming died down, I opened my eyes and my hands fell at my sides.

"The one with blond straight hair is Ichijo Senpai. He's the new dorm leader of the dorms there," Yori Chan told me as they passed us, "The blond one next to him is Aido Senpai, he tries to get blood from girls but hasn't succeeded. Behind him is Rima, she is quiet and doesn't like to do much plus she's a model. Shiki Senpai is next to Riman and like Rima, and he's a model too. And next to Shiki is Kain Senpai, he's nicer then most of them other than Ichiijo."

We watched as the Night class walked away. I looked back at the girls on the other side of us. They were running towards us. "YORI CHA…" I yelled but was cut off by girls who trampled over us and we were left lying on the ground. We sat up and I said, "Jeez! Those girls are crazy for the Night class people." A pair of hands reached out to us. Kain Senpai held his hand out to Yori and Ichijo Senpai held his out to me. Yori took Kain Senpai's hand and helped her up. I was about to take Ichijo Senpai's hand put I felt someone pull me up on my feet. "The Night classes are starting," the male voice behind me said. '_I know the owner of that voice_,' I thought and knowing whom it was. One name entered my mind. "How scary," Kain Senpai said, "Be careful Yori Chan." She nodded at him. Ichijo Senpai looked at me and smiled saying, "I hope you like it here new girl. Everyone else does. Well it seems that everyone else does." "Thank you Ichijo Senpai, I think I will like it here," I said with a straight face, "It's Kami by the way." Ichijo smiled really big and grabbed my hand saying, "Pleasure to meet you, Kami." I gasped as he kissed my hand. Yori Chan was shocked herself. "Have a good evening ladies, Kiryu Kun, come Akatsuki," Ichijo said as they both walked past us.


	5. Chapter 5: Zero

Chapter 5

I saw the guys leave me and Yori Chan in shock. "What a gentleman," Yori said, "Maybe Ichijo Senpai likes you Kami." I saw a smile across her face. "I doubt it," I said turning around and was facing Zero. I looked up to see him and said, "Hello Zero." He stared down at me, but not with angry eyes. Although they weren't happy either. I blinked a few times and said, "Uh…I'll go now." Yori and I started to leave but Zero grabbed my arm. "Sorry," he said, "Hello." I blinked and said, "It's okay. It's nice to meet you Zero." He nodded, turned around and walked away. "He doesn't talk much to anyone. He did with Yuuki, but no one else really," Yori told me. I looked away and thought of my brother. He admired Zero.

Yori and I walked back to our dorms. I took a shower and put on my nightgown. Once I saw Yori in bed, I changed into one of the new clothes I bought. I grabbed the Artemis just in case for anything. Then I went outside. When my parents used to fight and when they were so loud, I went out side and sat on a tree branch a few feet away. It felt nice and peaceful at night. It was also my way of escaping from things too. I walked out of the building and went to the closest tree to the dorms.

I climbed up the tree and sat on the branch staring at the stars and moon. I missed my parents so much, even though I hated the fighting they had. The only time when there was peace in the house for once or twice was on Thanksgiving or Christmas. Valentines Day was the worst day of the year for Timmy and I. We would get chocolates, and some stuffed animals from our parents. But on that day, our parents argued a lot. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I remember one year that was stranger then the others. I was nine that year.

**"_Aneko!" I heard a my brothers voice say. I was asleep, and I mumbled something about a wolf and vampire in love. "Huh?" my brother Timmy said. "Go away Yuuto." I said. "No, don't make me go get daddy!" he said with a smile on his face. I got sat up really face cause me to groan in pain. "OH!" I said, "I hate colds." The reason why I wanted to sleep on Christmas was because I had a cold. But I knew that my father would get a bucket of cold water and pour it on me. I sat back up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "She's up," my brother told someone outside of my room. _**

**_I saw my father walk into my room with a smile on his face. "Kami it's time to open presents," he told me. "I still don't feel better dad," I told him. My father walked over to me and picked me up from the bed. He carried me out to the living room where the Christmas tree was. He placed me gently on the rocking chair and said, "Yuuto give Aneko her presents when you take them from under the tree." Timmy smiled at my father and obeyed him. We got what we wanted on our wish list. "Mom, you got me a train!" Timmy smiled at her. She smiled back at him and said, "You sure it's from me and not from Santa?" Timmy shook his head and played with his train. I had nail polish, a stuffed wolf animal, and Christmas candy. _**

**_"Who wants Turkey!" my dad shouted from the kitchen. "On Christmas dad?" I asked him. I always thought that turkey was suppose to be eaten on Thanksgiving. But I guess not anymore in our family. "Something new we can try," he said. 'That's a good idea," my mom told him smiling at him. It had been a while since I've seen her smile at him. I smiled at my brother and thought what a great day it was going to be. My dad cooked turkey for dinner as my mom prepared breakfast. We ate French toast and eggs for breakfast. Timmy continued to play with his train after breakfast. Dad picked me up and placed me on the couch to watch some Christmas movies. Dad helped mom with the dishes and put the food away and checked on the turkey for dinner. _**

**_When it was dinner we looked at the table full of food. We ate our food peacefully. It seemed that our parents were trying to get along for the holidays. I looked at Timmy and he had a grin on his face. Dad made the best turkey ever. I guess he spoiled us when he cooked turkey twice this year. We helped cleaned up after we were done eating, and had pie for desert. There was pumpkin pie and coconut cream pie. My favorite was mom's homemade coconut cream pie. It was a peaceful day in the house and there wasn't any fighting._**

**'_Time for bed," my dad told Timmy. "Aw I wanna stay up with Aneko though," he said with a frown. "Aneko has to go to bed too," mom told Timmy. "You are?" Timmy told me. I nodded as he came to me and said, "Night Aneko." "Good night Yuuto," I said. Timmy left the room with mom and he went to bed. Dad came to me and picked me up, "Your turn now," he said carring me to my room. He placed me in bed and I said, "Dad, thanks for making this day a good one." My dad smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. He gave me my medicine and I fell asleep. _**

I sighed and thought how long ago it was. To me it was the best Christmas ever. Timmy would barely remember it. I was thankful for that day, but over the years it just got worse. It was to the point where my parents wouldn't even talk on Christmas or Thanksgiving. It bothered Timmy since he wanted mom and dad to be nice, but like mom said that if you didn't have something nice to say, then don't say anything.

I felt a cool breeze blow in the tree I sat in. I stood on the branch and started to make my way down by falling from branch to branch, until I finally landed my feet on the grass. I leaned against the tree and thought that it was a nice night tonight. I continued to look up at the stars and moon. I used to think as a kid that when people die, they become a star in the sky. Like it was a way for saying that they're spirits were there but not their human selves. I heard something move in between the trees next to the one I was leaning against.

I grabbed the Artemis and pressed the button and swung at the person or thing that was there. At the same time the Artemis hit a silver gun. Then I knew that it was Zero, he would be out here since he was a guardian. "What are you doing out here?" he asked me. "It's something I used to do when my parents were always arguing," I answered him with my eyebrows furrowed. "You shouldn't be out here," he told me. "Why is that?" I asked him as I lowered the Artemis and he placed his gun in his jacket. "It's in the Academy's handbook for one and two…" he stopped.

As soon as I heard a twig snap, I swung the Artemis at the person behind Zero. Zero and I were facing back to back. I heard the click from his gun behind me. I saw a male vampire walk towards me. It was Aido Senpai who was holding the Artemis. "Aido Senpai," I said with my eyebrows furrowed still. "Ichijo Senpai," I heard Zero say, "What do you two want?" I lowered the Artemis and heard Ichijo Senpai speak, "We saw Kami sitting in the tree and class is over now. We just came to get to know her." I turned around and saw the look Zero had on his face. He looked like he didn't believe a word Ichijo Senpai. I thought that it would be Aido Senpai he wouldn't believe. "Yea, we just came to make sure things were also okay," Aido Senpai said smiling at me that was giving me the creeps. I walked backwards running into Zero. Zero turned around, placed one arm around me and pointed his gun at Aido Senpai.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Zero yelled to Aido Senpai. "Knock it off Aido," Ichijo Senpai told him walking towards him, "Zero, please lower that gun. You can at least trust me." I looked up at Zero who lowered the gun. "Sorry for frightening you Kami," Ichijo Senpai told me. He held his hand out to ma and said, "Would you like to go for a walk to talk?" I was about to raise my arm but Zero made sure that I didn't move. "Zero?" I asked him. He pulled me away from the vampires and we walked away. "Why are you doing this!" I asked him in anger as his grip was on my wrist, "He was just trying to be nice!"

Zero stopped and turned around looking at me with angry eyes. "Nice to trick and make you their meal!" he shouted at me angrily. "Like you haven't sucked a humans blood yourself," I said as I yanked my arm away from his grip and folded my arms. He gasped and I could feel his eyes glaring at me. "That was on accident and Yuuki offered me her blood by her own will," he said angrily. "Well I wasn't offering blood to Ichijo or Adio Senpai," I told him, "I think if anyone should drink my blood it should be me. I don't know how I taste but I should share it with no one." I heard Zero make a noise behind me. "Uh oh," I said as I turned to look behind me. His eyes were bright blood red like he was thirsty. "I'm about to become food huh?" I asked him. His eyes widened and walked away from me. "No I can't," he told me, "Not again."

I sighed and said, "It's okay if you do drink my blood. Honestly I don't mind. Like I said, I don't know how…" I was cut off as he hugged me. I blinked and placed my hands on his back. "It's okay Zero," I told him, "I won't hate you if you do." I felt my shirt being pulled as I saw his fangs only inches from my neck. I felt his tongue lick me and then I felt pain. I bit my lip from screaming and the pain started to fade a little. I felt him lick my neck again. I was confused on why he did and I asked, "Zero, did you…" he cut me off. "So that the blood would stop coming out," he answered as he wiped his mouth. I placed my hand on my neck. I felt the two holes there.

"I should go get a band-aid," I told Zero as I left. He grabbed my arm and said, "No, I don't want the chairman to see that you've already been bitten. I'll get it." He walked away, I grabbed his arm and he stopped walking away. "Zero," I said his name softly, "It was by my own will that I let you. Don't feel bad about yourself." He didn't say anything. I let go of his arm and said, "It's okay. I told you that you could." I turned and looked at the ground. He heard his footsteps leave me. I knew he was going to come back, but for how long. I placed my hand back up at my neck and just realized something. '_I can't stay here. Aido Senpai and Ichijo Senpai will know that Zero bit me and drank my blood_," I thought, '_I shouldn't be alone, vampires at the moment scare me! Oh Zero please come back soon!'_ I paced back and forth for a while until Zero would come back.

Zero jumped down in front of me and I let out a little squeal. He looked at me in a curious way. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and tore the band-aid wrapper open. He pulled the band-aid out and I moved my hair out of the way. He placed the band-aid on my neck. "There problem solved," I said. He didn't say anything, just stared at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter 6

"Uh…" was all I could get out for the awkward moment we were in and then I said, "I should go back to my dorm room." He nodded and said, "Kami, what ever you do, don't be alone with any vampire." I looked up at Zero and said, "You and Ichijo Senpai are the only vampires I trust." Zero quickly looked away after I said that. I wondered why he didn't like Ichijo Senpai if he wasn't like the others. "Zero," I said softly again, "I'm sorry that your only friend left you. The reason why I believe that you would be a good friend to have would be because you were friends with Yuuki and you would have been dead a long time ago without her. And that there is some good in you." I walked away thinking how much more reasons I gave for him to live then Yuuki did.

I entered the room where Yori Chan was asleep. I got out of the clothes I was wearing and put on my nightgown again. I laid in bed thinking about Zero and Ichijo Senpai. I placed my hand on my neck feeling the band-aid that covered my wound. I hoped that no one would notice it. My hair was long enough to cover it up and no one should notice it. I place my hand on my pillow and fell asleep.

The sun was up and it was already the day for me to start school. Yori Chan and I both got ready and ate our breakfast. We walked to our class together and waited for Yagari Sensei to come in. I sat down next to Yori Chan and I was thinking about what happened last night with Aido Senpai and Ichijo Senpai.

_As soon as I heard a twig snap, I swung the Artemis at the person behind Zero. Zero and I were facing back to back. I heard the click from his gun behind me. I saw a male vampire walk towards me. It was Aido Senpai who was holding the Artemis. "Aido Senpai," I said with my eyebrows furrowed still. "Ichijo Senpai," I heard Zero say, "What do you two want?" I lowered the Artemis and heard Ichijo Senpai speak, "We saw Kami sitting in the tree and class is over now. We just came to get to know her." I turned around and saw the look Zero had on his face. He looked like he didn't believe a word Ichijo Senpai. I thought that it would be Aido Senpai he wouldn't believe. "Yea, we just came to make sure things were also okay," Aido Senpai said smiling at me that was giving me the creeps. I walked backwards running into Zero. Zero turned around, placed one arm around me and pointed his gun at Aido Senpai._

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Zero yelled to Aido Senpai. "Knock it out Aido," Ichijo Senpai told him walking towards him, "Zero, please lower that gun. You can at least trust me." I looked up at Zero who lowered the gun. "Sorry for frightening you Kami," Ichijo Senpai told me. He held his hand out to ma and said, "Would you like to go for a walk to talk?" I was about to raise my arm but Zero made sure that I didn't move. "Zero?" I asked him. He pulled me away from the vampires and we walked away._

'_Why did Zero yell and say not to touch me to Aido Senpai when he was protecting me_?' I thought. "Kami?" Yori Chan asked me. "Huh?" I asked her. She sighed and said, "I asked you if you're okay." "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what happened last night," I told her. "What happened?" she asked me. Then Yagari Sensei came into the classroom. I sighed in relief that he interrupted. I didn't want to tell Yori Chan that Zero already sucked my blood on my first day at the Academy. "I'll tell you later," I whispered to her. She nodded and I focused on the teacher.

The day went by pretty fast, and I was on my way back to the chairman's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. "Come in," he told me. I opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Kami, how was your first day of school," he asked me. "It was okay. The day went by pretty fast," I told him. "I just finished the paper work today, and you're my daughter!" he said with a big grin on his face. I smiled a little. "So, when do you want me to start my guardian job?" I asked him. "You can start when ever you like,' he told me. There was a knock at the door behind me. "Come in," my father said.

Yagari Sensei came in with his gun in his hand. I blinked as I looked at him. "I came to let you know that I approve of teaching Kami to become a vampire hunter," he spoke to my father. I turned to my father and wondered what he thought. "I have already made the exception for that. I want to make it clear to you that you will teach Kami to be a vampire hunter on the weekends," my father responded. Yagari Sensei nodded to him in agreement. "Little girl," he told me. I turned and looked at him. "We'll start training this weekend," he said to me. I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Kami here," my father got up and handed me the cloth that Zero and Yuuki wore to show that they were guardians. He stuck my arm through the hole of the cloth. "There you go," he told me, "Now you're a guardian. Be careful while you do your job though. The girls can be a bit out of hand sometimes." He had a smile on his face, as I, who rolled my eyes and looked away knowing the feeling of how people run over you. "Thanks dad, I'm gonna go and help Zero," I said walking out of the room.

I got to the gates a little early. I could hear the girls screaming for the Night Class. I waited for the Night class to come out. I saw that Zero wasn't here yet. I wondered why since he left class before me. I ran to where the girls started to crowd the gates from the Night class. I got in front of the gates before everyone else. I blocked the gates with the girls with sad and upset faces that I did that.

"Come on," one girl said. "Yeah, we want to see the Night class," another girl said. "You can wait another few minutes," I said to them with a glare. "Aw don't tell us that you're the new Perfect here!" one girl said coming towards me with a glare. I grabbed the Artemis and pressed the button making the rod longer. "So what if I am and no one is going past me!" I shouted at the girlsand then I spoke more calmly with a smirk on my face, "Unless if you want me to make you cry like a baby that you'll never want to mess with any perfects again." All the girls gasped and stepped back. "I also suggest you behave yourself," I told them.

The gates opened and I looked behind me seeing the students to Night class. I heard all the girls gasping and then started to run towards to them screaming. I turned around with the Artemis in front of me to stop the girls and glared at them. The girls stopped running and stepped away making two rows to watch the Night class walk by. I still didn't see Zero and then I just shook it off. The girls glared at me for making threats to them, but apparently it worked. "Remember to behave," I told them and stepped aside for the Night class to walk by. I watched them pass by saying hello to the girl and the girls responded excitedly but still behaving. "Good evening Kami," Ichijo Senpai said to me. "You too," I responded to him. He smiled said, "Hope you have fun being a guardian." "Huh?" I asked him in confusion. He pointed to cloth sash I wore that made me a guardian. "Oh, yea I am," I told him still with a serious face.

Ichijo Senpai smiled and had a surprised look on his face as he said, "Kami….who…?" He was cut off by me saying, "Uh… your friends are waiting for you Ichijo Senpai." He looked troubled and nodded to me. He walked away leaving me. I watched him leave and then turned my head back to the girls who were glaring at me. I glared at them and swung the Artemis and made it hit the ground, "I think its time for you to get back to your dorms." The girls gasped and ran away.

'_Huh. I wonder where Zero is, that was fun_,' I thought as I walked away to the classroom where the Night class would be. I wondered if he couldn't come because of how hungry he is. He hasn't turned into a level E yet. I wished that there was a way to make him be a full vampire and not a level E vampire. He can't be like that woman. "You don't seem afraid to be a guardian," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I gasped and turned around seeing Zero. "I'll be harsh when I need to," I told him, "Where were you anyways?" We started to walk away and he answered me, "I was there the whole time I was just standing on a branch in a tree. I was about to come down until I saw the way you acted to those girls," he told me. "Oh. Well like I said I'll be harsh when I need to be," I told him, "I got ran over by those girls once already. I would kill something if they did it again."

We arrived on the balcony of the classroom where the Night class was. I sat on the edge thinking about my family again. Thoughts and memories fill in my head once more. I still see it all happening from that Christmas when I was nine years old until the point when my parents died.

Flash back

"_**Good night Yuuto," I said. Timmy left the room with mom and he went to bed. Dad came to me and picked me up, "Your turn now," he said carring me to my room. He placed me in bed and I said, "Dad, thanks for making this day a good one." My dad smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. He gave me my medicine and I fell asleep. **_

Tears well up in my eyes and as I wrap my arms around me. "Are you okay?" I hear Zero ask me. But my voice can't seem to answer him.

Another Flash back

_**The woman hissed at him again and I looked a little bit closer and saw her dragging my mother's dead body. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to breathe as much as the person behind me told me not to. "Squeeze my hand," he whispered into my ear, "It'll get your anger out of you faster for now." I squeezed his hand as hard as I could as tears rolled down my cheeks.**_

I bite my lip and more tears come out of my eyes. "Kami?" I hear Zero ask in concern now but still couldn't say anything. It felt like if I did then I would brake down again.

Flash back

_**I found Timmy's body on my bed motionless. "Timmy?" I whispered. There was no response. "TIMMY NO!" I shouted and cried holding my little brother closer to me. **_

I gasp and let out a little cry. I cover my face with my hands. I feel Zero's hand touch my shoulder. "Kami? Is it your parents?" he asked me. I nodded to him and continued to cry. I felt arms embrace around me. I moved my hands and was in shock. Zero never hugged anyone other then Yuuki. "Zero?" I ask in a whispered voice. "I never met anyone that was close to know how I felt. Yuuki was all I had and she barely knew how it really did felt, but only she had someone to share her hurt and I had no one," Zero told me.

I placed my hands on his chest. I'm not sure what other comfort that I could give him at the moment. I let all the tears come from my eyes and my hands squeezed his jacket as my head rested on his chest. "Yuuto," I whispered so softly that I don't think Zero heard it. The memories started to fade away from me as my eyes grew tired. I just let myself be like that for a while it was probably an hour or two.

"Kami, you shouldn't have come out here tonight. Not like this anyways," he told me. My tears were all dry on my face as I was just staring off into space. "Kami?" he asked me for my response. "Ze…r..o," I got out and then my body was so loose that my arms dropped into my lap. It was probably best but I think I just cried myself to sleep at that minute. I think he was right, I probably shouldn't of been there at all.

Zero's Part

Zero picked up Kami's body and walked away to the girl's dorm room. He opened the door and found Yori Chan up still. "You're still up?" he asked her with Kami still in his arms. Yori Chan looked up and said, "Oh, what happened to Kami?" Zero looked down at Kami for a long moment then back up at Yori Chan and said, "She broke down in tears and cried herself to sleep. Yori Chan's face went into sadness and said, "You can put her in that bed. Poor girl, she's been through so much." Zero placed Kami gently on her bed and stared at her for a long time. Yori Chan watched him and was surprised that he was coming close to being Kami's best friend and to knowing how she feels. Yori Chan didn't say anything even though she knew that he knew how Kami was feeling.

Zero got up and walked out of the room closing the door as he did. He could feel Yori Chan's eyes following him as he walked away. He walked back to the classroom the Night class was in. He stood there on the balcony again thinking of his own memories of his parents death. Then later on, it was his brothers turn. He started to think that Kami might be another reason why he should keep living. He knew he would have to help her out with her past. He knew how much it hurt when he lost his family, and to meet someone that actually knows how it feels.

Zero leaned on the wall and said, "I will help her. Even though I still feel the pain." He looked up to the sky and remembered when he protected Kami from Aido and Ichijo Senpai. He was pissed when he thought about them eating her. He slammed his fists against the wall, the thought of it made even more pissed. "I won't let them be so close like Kaname was to Yuuki," he promised himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Kami's Story

Chapter 7

Kami's part:

I woke up lying in my bed. At first I was confused because last night I was in Zero's arms and that's the last thing that I remember. I could already feel the puffiness in my eyes. I really felt the puffiness when I rubbed my eyes. I looked over and saw that Yori Chan was already ready for school. I blinked a few times and turned away. "Did Zero bring me back here?" I asked her. I could see in my prevail vision that she was now looking at me. "He did. He looked pretty worried about you. Kami, so you want to stay in here and talk? You never seem to talk about your family that much." She told me. I looked back to her and said, "I feel like I'm going to break down again in tears if I do."

I felt her hands on my shoulders as she spoke, "Kami, we're here for you. We'll help you get through it. It's going to be alright." I sniffed and felt tears well up in my eyes. I got up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my back saying, "It's alright, I'm here for you. You can talk to me, but just let it out okay?" I did let my emotions come out, and I was really hugging her.

I loosened my grip around her and I felt much better. I let go and sat back down on my bed. "Kami, you shouldn't be going to school with this much stress on yourself," Yori Chan told me. I nodded and laid back down on my bed, pulling the covers over myself. "Well, I'll be in class and I'll tell Yagari Sensei that you won't be attending class today and that your shock wore off into tears," Yori Chan told me as I nodded. "Get some sleep, you look really tired," she told me. "I will," I told her. I heard her close the door on her way out. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

**I was standing on the balcony of the cafeteria in the blue dress I got when I went shopping with Yori Chan. I stared up at the moon, the wind slightly blowing my hair, and the clouds moving across the black night. I sighed at the moment and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw Zero in front of me with his back facing me. **

"**I thought you might be out here," I told him. "I wonder who told you," he answered me turning and saw me. Zero smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't anything that I've seen before. He walked towards me and said, "I know you very well Kami." I nodded saying, "You do, and you're the best friend I could have! So I knew you would be out hear or a bird told me," I said smiling at him. I felt one hand on my head and the other on my lower back. He was hugging me. **

"**Kami," he said softly. "What is it?" I asked him still hugging each other. "I'm glad that you and I met," he told me. "Me too," I answered. He released the hug and gazed into my eyes for a while. I wondered why he was staring at me. 'Does he want to dance with me? We're at a dance after all,' I thought as my eyes stared into his. **

**At that moment I leaned back hoping that a wall will hold me up, but unfortunately there wasn't a wall there. So I was falling, but it felt like it didn't stop. Like there was nothing stopping me from falling. **

"Oooph!" I said as I woke up on the floor of my dorm room. I rubbed my arm and said, "Ouch, and there's a floor there." "Obviously," a voice said. I looked up and saw Zero standing in front of me. I stood up and said, "Zero? What are you doing here?" Zero looked down at the floor as he said, "I saw that you weren't in class and I figured that you were here." "Oh," I said. '_Yori Chan must have told him that I was here. Otherwise I doubt that he figured that I was here. I hope he didn't see me fall out of bed_,' I thought.

"How long have you been in my room?" I asked him. "I heard something hit the ground and then I entered the room," he said, "Clumsy much?" I scowled at him and said, "I was asleep and I fell out of bed." He looked at me with a worried face and said, "What was it about?" I looked away and said, "Nothing really. It was just about how we were talking about how this year is going to be great!"

I was being sarcastic about the last part I said to him. He leaned against the wall of my room, which reminded me of my dream. '_At least there's something there for him to lean against. Stupid dream_!' I thought. "Our senior year, huh?" he said quietly. "Yeah," I said as I sat on my bed. To me it felt kind of awkward since he wasn't talking much and I wasn't sure of what to talk about after that.

"I should ask Yori Chan to give me the work I have to make up for," I said quietly. "I could get it for you from Sensei Yagari," Zero told me. "Are you going back to class?" I asked him looking up at him. "When I want to," he said, "Would you like me to leave?" I looked at him and said, "I didn't say that." "Hmm, I think I'll stay then," he said. I nodded to him and looked back down at my bed. I sat crossed legged on my bed and just stared at the blanket underneath me.

"Zero," I said softly not looking at him but I knew he looked at me, "I just wanted to let you know that I know your going to fall into a Level E vampire, but you're not like the others or that woman." As I said that I knew he must have been thinking of Shizuka. "That woman?" he asked me. "She killed my mother and father," I answered, "But for some reason she dragged my mother's dead body with her. Now that I think about it, she looked familiar but I'm not sure why." I could feel Zero's anger and sadness grow as he spoke, "Who killed your brother?"

I knew I couldn't cry no matter how much I wanted to but my voice cracked as I spoke, "The wall in my bedroom fell on him. He came into my room that night because my parents were fighting. He always did that, whenever they fought. He would come and sleep in my bedroom for the night or until they stopped fighting, I would put him back to bed myself."

I still wasn't looking at Zero. I knew that his brother was close to him as Yuuto was to me. He lost Yuuki just like how I lost Jess, and Tyler. They were my only friends, and Zero only had Yuuki. Then I realize that Zero lost more then just his family. We were similar after all. But why does it seem like it's just the two of us feeling like all the pain is still there. Then again I remembered that Kiba was just a pup when he lost everything, to young to remember it. But Zero and I were old enough to remember every single detail. It's something that we won't forget. Either way it was a nightmare that all of us lived.

"Hey Zero," I said looking up at him. He turned his attention to me and said, "Yeah?" "Thanks," I said to him. His face went into shock and confusion. I got up from my bed and walked over to him. I hugged him and said, "Thanks for being able to understand." I felt his arms around me and embraced our hug. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and a few running down my face.

"Zero," I said softly. "Hm?" he responded to me. "You should go back to class so you can get the work for me," I told him. He moved away from me and looked into my eyes saying, "You're trying to get rid of me now?" I smirked and said, "It's not like its forever." He grinned at me and nodded as he started to walk away. I waved bye to him and he closed the door behind him. I sighed and fell to my knees. I just sat there thinking about Yuuto and my parents. Zero and I are similar, probably more then I thought.

There was another knock on my door. "Come in," I said. I saw the Chairman come in with a teacup in his hands. "Dad," I said in shock and wondering why he was here. "I ran into Zero on the way here, he said that you are still upset. So I came and I thought that you might want some tea. Plus Yori Chan sent news to me earlier that you passed out last night on duty. I should've told not to your job last night. It was too early for you," he told me. I got up and walked to him. "It's okay dad, after talking with Zero, I feel better," I said as he handed me the tea. I took it and began to drink it as he said, "Well you both know each other's feelings about situations like this." I nodded and drank some more tea.

"Hey, dad?" I asked him when I was done drinking my tea. "Yeah?" he answered. "Who are the nobles exactly? I mean why do you think they destroyed everything in my town?" I asked him. He sighed and said, "Kami, I don't know for sure the reason why the Nobles would destroy any town unless if the wolves got them upset." I gasped at his words and thought of Kiba.

But the chairman continued, "Wolves were suppose to be extinct, but I knew about Kiba and his pack for years. They are the only ones that have survived. It seems to everyone that Paradise is a myth. But the Nobles think strongly of it and think that Paradise is real. They are selfishly going to take the maiden away for their own survival of life. Personally I believe it's a myth as well."

My eyebrows furrowed as he spoke and said, "But hasn't Kiba even found the flower maiden?" The chairman shook his head and I thought that it was strange that Kiba still hasn't found her. I was pretty sure that he could sense her if he was a wolf, unless if she was too far away. Kiba's words ran through my ears.

_I watched him and he spoke to me, "See next month ok?"_

I closed my eyes for minute still wishing to see his face. He was there with me when he saw my parents die. I wish I didn't have to see him every month. I wished it were sooner then that every time. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I looked outside my window and saw the sunlight shining on my pale skin. I looked back at the chairman and said, "Dad, Kiba will find her. He will open the gates to Paradise. That's been his journey from the very beginning." The chairman looked at me and smiled saying, "He will find her, but who knows if he can open Paradise."

"Get some rest now, you'll feel better later on. Oh, do you think that you can come down for dinner?" the chairman asked with a smile on his face. "Dinner? Sure," I answered. "We should have a family dinner after all," he said. I smiled thinking that it would be interesting to have dinner with Zero. I got into my bed and covered the blankets over me. The chairman closed the curtains and said, "Sleep well Kami." I nodded to him with my head resting on my pillow. He closed the door as he left taking my cup of finished tea with him.

I laid in bed thinking about my dream, 'Zero and I were at a dance here. When would there be another dance?' I thought that it was very strange dream to have, but then again I was happy I did dream about it. I do like Zero after all. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness of sleep to take me.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! Please review my story, tell me what you guys think of it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Zero Cooks

Chapter 8

I walked up to the house where Zero and the chairman were making dinner. I wasn't sure if Zero was helping him or if he was just getting ready for dinner. I knew that Zero cooked since I remembered from one of the episodes I saw, Zero made dinner one knight for Yuuki, Aido Sempai and himself. But Aido Sempai ate all the food; Zero was pretty pissed at that. I shook my head smiling and thinking, '_Poor Zero, and you had to make more food._' I would love for him to cook and make something one night for dinner. It would be interesting to see how well he actually cooks.

I walked into the house and went straight into the dining room where the table was set for two people. I tilted my head in curiosity thinking, 'Why is the table set for two people? Is Zero not having dinner with us? I thought it was suppose to be a family dinner.' I saw the chairman come in with his coat on and trying to get his gloves on. He saw me and I was looking at him with a blank expression, my eyes were the only movement. I just blinked at him a few times. "Kami," he said with a cheerful voice, "It's still light outside, I'm taking Zero's and your place tonight as guardian."

I nodded and said, "Aren't you making dinner though dad?" He shook his head and said with a smile, "Zero's making dinner. So enjoy yourselves." I nodded as he left out the door. '_Zero's making dinner huh_?' I thought smiling, '_Yay! I get to see what his food taste's like_!' I walked over to the entrance of kitchen and saw Zero cooking some food in a pan. I walked into the kitchen and said, "Do you need any help?" Zero turned to see me standing in front of the island counter. "No, but thanks," he said with the same expression when I told him thanks for understanding the situation I was in.

He turned around and continued to work. I walked over to the fridge and said, "You want anything to drink? No I mean…." At that moment I slapped my self on the head on asking that question. 'I shouldn't of asked that,' I thought. I heard some one laughing; I looked over to Zero and saw that he was laughing at me. 'Zero's…laughing at ….me' I thought in shock, 'He's really…laughing.' "Don't worry, I enough to drink of blood if that what you meant," he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief and said, "Okay, water? Juice?" "Water is fine," he said going back to cooking. I grabbed the jug that had water in it, out on the island counter. I went over to the cupboard where I thought the glasses were. But instead it was nothing but food.

"Umm," I said looking around in the cupboard. "The glasses are already on the table," Zero told me. "Oh," I said feeling like an idiot. I closed the cupboard door, grabbed the jug and walked into the dining room. I poured water into both glasses and walked back into the kitchen to put the jug away. By that time, Zero was done making dinner. I placed the water back into the fridge and went back into the dinning room. I saw Zero right behind me with the food.

He placed the dish of food in front of my seat and placed the same to his. I sat down and said, "Thank you for the meal Zero." He nodded to me and sat down too. I looked down at the meal and saw that it was ravioli. It looked really good, and smelled pretty good. "Hey Zero," I said looking at him. He looked at me and said, "Yeah?" "Can you eat people food, I'm just curious," I asked him. He blinked at me a few times and took a bite out of his food. 'Well that answered my question,' I thought as I glowered at him. I looked at my plate and took a bite. My eyes burned red from the hot ravioli and I took a gulp of the water in my cup. I sighed and looked up at Zero who was too busy eating. "Too hot?" he asked me. I was wondering if he was kidding or not, but by the tone in his voice it sounded that he was kidding. I glared at him and said, "Water is the right treatment for it." He looked at me and said, "You could blow on it to cool it off."

Is this his way of joking around with me? Although I'll admit that I was acting pretty stupid. So I decided to just keep quiet and just continue eating my dinner. My dinner was cooler when I began eating it and it was really good. It was like Zero had his own recipe for ravioli. I finished the ravioli and cleaned my plate in the sink. Zero came behind me and said, "You're cleaning the dishes?" I nodded to him and said, "My mom always told me that who ever ate, cleans up."

He was silent as I continued to my plate and then started on the other dishes. I saw that Zero left, and I wondered why he did. But he came back with a towel in his hands. I looked back at the dishes and continued to wash them. Zero was drying and putting the dishes away. It didn't take long but it was kind of awkward. We weren't talking or anything, just cleaning the dishes. When we were done I wiped off the table and rinsed out the rag.

I walked into the living room and sat in a chair thinking, 'Zero's being really thoughtful. He's been…nice.' Zero wasn't really that nice to anyone, unless if you were someone that he really cared about. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven. I sighed and just relaxed in the chair, sitting cross-legged. I didn't know what else to do, I guess I could wait until my dad got home. I just sat there and wondered where Kiba was.

_RIINNNGG! RIIINNNGGG! RIINNGG!  
_

It was the phone. I got up and walked over to the phone. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Kami?" I heard a male voice in the background. I saw Zero enter the room with a curious look on his face. "Yea," I said feeling kind of creped out. "Hey it's Kiba," he said. I sighed in relief and happiness fled over me. "Hey what's up?" I asked him. Zero was really confused now.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming in town by tomorrow. I wanted to see you again before the month started to pass by. I shouldn't of left you at that moment. I just…" I could hear Kiba stumble for more words to say. "It's okay, I'm fine," I said looking away so that Zero couldn't see me smiling. "Well I'll see you soon," he said to me and then said, "Bye." "Bye," I said and hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Zero asked me. "Uh…. That was a friend of mine that helped me get here," I answered. I wasn't sure if I should've told Zero that it was Kiba because he might know him as a wolf.

"Oh," Zero said and walked passed me. '_It was strange that Kiba called me_,' I thought as I walked to the door about to leave. "You're leaving?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and nodded at Zero, saying, "I'm pretty tired from this morning." He nodded and I walked out the door. I walked from the house and just wanted to go to bed and sleep. I then changed my mind as I walked to a tree and sat there. I leaned my head against the rough bark and stared up at the leaves and the stars in the distance.

I heard a rustling noise. I jumped up from my spot and looked around. I just remembered that I didn't have the Artemis with me. It was back in my dorm, and I have no weapon. I knew I couldn't stand around for long. '_Is it that woman?_' I thought. I heard the rustling noise again. I gasped and I sprinted away and back to the house. I looked behind me and saw nothing there.

"OOMPH!" I made a noise as I ran into something hard. I gasped and almost screamed. I looked up and saw Zero looking down at me with a worried look. My whole body shook with fear from that night. I hugged Zero and cried. "I thought she was here. I thought that woman was after me next," I cried with my face buried in his chest. I heard him gasp and wrap his arms around me. "It's alright Kami," he said, "She's not here." "Stay with me Zero," I asked him. "Uh." Was all I heard from him. "I will," he said. "Promise me, and I promise that I won't ever leave you like Yuuki did," I asked him still crying and shaking a little in fear. I didn't get a response back so quickly and then I thought if I hinted to him that I liked him. Then I heard him say, "I promise."

I hugged him tighter and thought that I was going to fall asleep if I kept on crying. "Let's go back inside, you'll be safer in there," Zero told me. I nodded and we released our hug, which made me sadder. We both walked into the house, and I walked to the entrance of the living room. I could feel Zero's eyes on me, and I just stood there staring at the wall.

I walked over to the couch and sat on it. I felt the movement next to me, and I knew that Zero was sitting next to me. "Kami, that woman can't come in. The chairman wouldn't allow anyone to come in with out his permission," he told me. I looked at him and said, "She could still get passed him easily," I said. "I doubt Ichijo Sempai would let her through if he knew about this. He wouldn't let anyone in this school get hurt. He's like Kaname Kuran but better," Zero said as he leaned back and relaxed. "He is better then Kaname," I said. Zero looked at me and I looked at him. "After everything I knew about him, I thought that he wasn't the one that deserved Yuuki," I told him.

Zero gasped at my words as I closed my eyes and said, "It didn't seem right to me. And to use you to kill Rido. Yuuki also made her choice to leave this place, I can understand now that he's her brother. But to love him doesn't make any sense." '_The words are still there from Kaname in my brain. "It's what beats do." Why do even these bests do things like that? I still don't understand, no matter what_,' I thought, then another memory appeared in my mind when Yuuki apologized to Zero, _"It was a beasts that just took on a human form." Beasts? Maybe, but some can resist. Zero can't sometimes, only if he had drank Shizuka's blood. If only there was a way to save him from that part that's begging to drink blood. This is awkward silence.'_ "Hey Zero," I told him, as I noticed that I have become more calm now. "What?" he asked me. "I've asked Yagari Sensei if he could teach me how to be a vampire hunter," I told him. Zero looked up at me in shock and said, "Vampire hunter?" "Yeah, I didn't think he would let me but I start my lessons this weekend," I told him with a smile, "Although my reasons are different from yours. It will be easier for you and dad to not protect me as much."


	9. Chapter 9: Kiba's Visit

Chapter 9

The rest of the week flew by pretty fast. Although I wasn't sure if Zero was glad or upset that I decided to be a vampire hunter. Yagari Sensei sure took a while to respond to my question but I'm glad that he's allowing me to do this. What I said to Zero that night, I meant it. I didn't want him or dad to worry over me so much and to protect me. I want to be able to be that girl that's like a warrior, that can do anything, to be fearless of vampires and nobles. The problem was that Yagari Sensei didn't know how to hunt down the nobles. Although I don't think anyone knew how.

I climbed up a tree and tried by best to search for branches with the sunlight shining in my face. I haven't heard anything from Kiba. That night was the last time I heard from him. I wondered how far away he might be from here. I reached to a branch thick enough to stable my weight and sat there thinking. '_How long til you arrive Kiba_?' I thought. I did miss him but he has to be away for so long. He has to find the flower maiden, wherever she is.

A light breeze came and blew my hair a little to my right. I looked at the sky noticing that it was almost time for the sun to set. I looked at where the sun was, clouds were in the distance starting to change colors. I waited for the sun to set before leaving to just walk around campus. I started to do that to get myself used to the sounds around me. That way I wouldn't worry if it's the wind blowing the leaves. Plus my new dad told me that I should, so I could get use to the things here. It been a few days and I think I've been doing pretty well.

The sun was actually setting and I started to work my way down the tree. Yagari Sensei taught me how to use a gun since I've never learned how to shoot before. The first time I used it I lost my balance and almost fell. Sensei caught me and continued to train me. Later on I got used to it and now all I had to do was practice on aiming at the vampires. Zero was gone all day, so I hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it. I wondered if he really didn't like me becoming a vampire hunter.

I hung on to a branch that wasn't far from the ground. I let go and my feet reached the grass without me stumbling or trying to gain my balance. I stood up and leaned against the tree. It wouldn't be long for me to get used to staying up later, I decided that it would be best to go back to guardian ship. I stared at the sky getting darker and started to walk.

I looked down at the ground. '_I wish Zero and I could be together like how Timmy wished._' I thought. The memory flashed back into my brain.

_"I wish you were real Zero. I wish that Kami and I could escape and be with you and Mr. Chairman. I wish you could be my older brother, I wouldn't replace your other brother, but it would be nice if you were my brother. Kami needs someone to be with. I wish you and Kami to be together." He was finished talking._

I sighed and found that there were no more tears to shed. I haven't cried in a few days, so I'm feeling a little bit better. Yori Chan worries about me though, on weather if I really am okay or not. I looked up from the ground and saw Zero in front of me.

"Hey Zero," I said to him as he looked up at me, "Haven't seen you all day." "Yeah, I've just been hunting for vampires," he told me. I nodded and stopped walking when I was a few feet away from him. "Any luck?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "I found two vampires too. It's pretty easy to fight them after a while." "Yeah," I said and looked at the ground. I heard the wind starting to pick up and the leaves blowing around. I heard a big thump on the ground. Zero and I both turned to see what it was. It was a big white wolf. "Kiba?" I asked aloud. The white wolf looked at me with a nod. I smiled and I heard a noise that sounded like chains move beside me. I looked and saw Zero pointing the gun at Kiba.

"Zero! NO!" I shouted. Kiba growled and was in his position to move to attack or do something. "No zero he's my friend," I told him as I ran towards Zero. Zero glared at Kiba and I grabbed Zero's arm saying, "It's okay." "He's a wolf Kami!" Zero looked at me with angry eyes. "I know Zero, he was the one that helped me get here. He was there when my parents died," I told him trying to lower his gun. "He helped you?" he asked me. "Yeah, it's okay," I told him when his gun actually lowered from Kiba. "Vampires and wolves don't make good company," Kiba said still in his wolf form. Zero still glared at Kiba and said, "At least I don't smell like a wet dog." "At least I don't smell like a mixture of blood!" Kiba shot back at Zero growling.

"You both are good...company," I told them, "Just when you both aren't around me at the same time." Zero sighed and started to walk away. "Zero?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave for the night or for good. I still wanted to talk to him. "I'm going to my dorm," he said. "But…" I said at first then, "Good night." Zero gasped in surprise that I said that and said, "Night." He continued walking away from me.

I turned and saw Kiba in his human form. I ran and hugged him saying, "I've missed you Kiba." He embraced me in his arms saying, "I'm here but I can't stay for long." He told me. "Kiba," I said sounding like a child whining. "Come on, let go and talk for a little while," he said as he released our hug. I nodded and we walked to a tree. We sat down beneath the tree and he started off first, "Well I have good news." "Oh?" I asked him. "Yeah, I've made some friends who are following me to find the flower maiden," he told me. "Really? That's cool." I said to him smiling. "Let's see," he said, "There's Hige, who helps me out with the scent of the flower. He also likes to eat and sleep though." I giggled at his words because I remember what Hige was like. "There's Toboe, his specialty as a wolf is howling. He's the youngest out of us all," Kiba continued, "Then there's Tsume, he's the one that has mood swings. He's a good fighter though." "They all sound pretty cool," I said still smiling at him.

"Hey if you come and visit me sometime then you should introduce us," I told him. "Yeah, but their busy getting food to eat and resting. We won't be here for very long," he told me looking at me smiling. I looked away thinking about how great it is to see Kiba again. "Looks like you've made some friends yourself," Kiba told me. I looked at him and he was looking at the sky. "Yeah, my friend Zero. He's a vampire hunter, but at the same time he's a vampire." I told him. "A level D one too huh?" Kiba asked me. "It wasn't his fault," I defended Zero with a calm and sad voice. "Yeah, but he's out killing his own kind," Kiba said. "He can kill that woman that killed my family," I said staring at the tree across from me. "I haven't seen that Level E woman since then. I can't sense her either. So I don't think that she's around here. You should be safe, you have the chairman to protect you and your level D vampire," Kiba told me. "I've started vampire hunter traning," I told him looking at him.

"Vampire hunter?" Kiba asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "So when you're done you're gonna kill your vampire friend?" he asked me jokingly. "NO!" I shouted, "Zero is my only friend here that knows what I'm going through." "What things happened to him?" Kiba asked me. "A pure blood vampire came to his house. She bit him making him the vampire he is today. His parents were killed and he was left on the floor bleeding. His brother that he was close to, went with the pure blood vampire. She cured his sickness by drinking her blood. He wasn't a vampire though. His brother died after being stabbed by Rido Kuran and asked Zero to drink his blood for them to be one. As they should've been before." I told Kiba the whole story to Zero's past. Would he have sympathy for the Level D vampire now?

"So you friend has been through a lot," Kiba said. "Yeah," I said. "What's up with all the bad vampires and nobles?" Kiba asked and then sighed. "Heh yeah," I said as I pulled my knees in and hugged them. "So tell me about your training," he told me. "I learned how to use a gun so far," I answered him. Kiba laughed at me saying, "You know only that much?" "It's the first time I used a gun. Plus the only time I can do training is over the weekend," I told him. I saw him smiling in the corner of my eye. "Well that isn't much," he told me. "Well once we're on our next break it'll be more time for me to be training. But for some reason Zero acting strange. Like he doesn't even want me to be a vampire hunter," I told Kiba looking at him confused. "What if he doesn't want you to be a vampire hunter?" Kiba asked me. "I told him my reasons. I said that I want to protect myself and stop worrying on if I ever see that Level E vampire woman again," I said. "Maybe he wants to be the one to protect you," he said looking at me.

I blinked at Kiba and thought about it. '_Could this be his way of saying that he will protect me no matter what? No, I want to be able to protect him to!_' I thought. "I will be a vampire hunter," I said as if I was standing up for what I believed in. I turned and face Kiba saying, "I want to protect him! He might look out for me, but who will look out for him. Yuuki used to be there for him all the time." I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I looked to the ground saying quietly but loud enough for Kiba to listen, "He doesn't have anyone left now." Then be the good person and be that someone that he does have left," Kiba said as he stood up.

I looked at him and saw a smile on his face. I got up and said, "I've been trying." "Keep it up. It'll pay off later on in life," Kiba said, "The moon is high in the sky. I told the others I would meet them back by then. See next month Kami." "Okay," I said with a smile now. Kiba came towards me and hugged me. "I promise I'll be back. I'll try to call and write letters to you." He told me. "How can I respond to the letters if you're always on the move?" I asked him as we released our hug. "Your dad will know where to send them," he said as he smiled. He turned into a beautiful white wolf and ran away. I sighed and started to walk to the house where the chairman was.

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 9! How is my story so far? Eh? Yea? No? Hahahaha anyways, please Review it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kami's Sick

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I sat up on my bed and my head hurt even more. I groaned in pain and I closed my eyes wishing the pain went away. "Kami?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and turned my head seeing Yori Chan looking at me worriedly. "My head hurts," I told her. "Would you like me to get you some medicine from the Infirmary?" Yori Chan asked me. "Yeah, that might work," I said, "Guess I should wait to go hunting with Yagari Sensei today." "I'm sure he'll understand with you not feeling so well," Yori said as she was getting her things together. "Yeah," I said and I turned over on my side. "I'll be back with the medicine," Yori Chan said as I heard the door behind me close.

I lay there for a while. I felt sweat on my head and neck. I knew I was having a fever. 'What is there for me to do?' I thought. I turn on my other side and the pillow didn't feel any cooler. The rest of my body was already shivering from the cold. 'Damn it! I haven't gotten sick in a while and now I am,' I thought as I rolled back on the other side. The pillow was still warm. I got frustrated even more which made my headache even worse. I flipped my pillow over and it felt slight cooler. To me it was better than nothing. I closed my eyes and wished that I were better.

My pillow felt warmer and I rolled to the other side again, but wounded up on the floor this time. "Ow," I said as I just lay there. The floor felt cool, to my head it felt nice, to the rest of me, not so much. I was shivering as I laid there. I heard the door open and I looked up, lifting my head from the floor to find Yori with the chairman. I placed my head back on the floor.

I saw my dad rush to me and pick me up. "Should she still take the medicine," Yori Chan asked him as he started to walk towards the door. "Yeah, she'll take them when we get to my house," the chairman said stopping to tell her. Then he continued to walk carrying me. "Dad," I said quietly lifting my eyes to him. "Shhh," he told me, "We'll get you to your room to rest." "But…Yagari Sensei…" I tried to tell him but he cut me off. "I will talk to him about your training," he said, "Just close your eyes and rest for now," he told me.

I did what he told me. I fell asleep and then when I woke up, I had the worst stomach pain ever. I groaned and hugged my knees hoping the pain would go away. My headache was still there, but it was fading. "Da…dad," I tried to say. I rolled on my over side and still hugging my knees. No one was in the room with me. I blinked a few times. I don't know why but I started to get up and when I did I ran into the bathroom. I got sick and I leaned against the wall waiting if I need to use the toilet again. I placed my hands on my head and just sat there.

I heard someone come in and heard a gasp. I moved my hands from my head and looked up and saw Yori looking at me. "I think I have the flue," I told her. "You think?" she asked me looking at me with a worried look still. "Yeah," I said. I knew that she was kidding but she was also serious. "You finished here?" Yori asked me. "I don't know," I said and then I realized something, "Oh Yori Chan I'm sorry!"

She looked at my confused and said, "Sorry for what?" I looked at her and saw her eyes were locked on mine and then I looked at the toilet. "Oh," Yori Chan said as he kind of chuckled, "I don't need to use it, although your father and Zero might. I don't think they need to, but I was making sure because I put a bucket in your room."

I sighed and said, "Yeah, do you think you could find a candle to cover the smell?" Yori Chan looked at the wall and said, "I think that I can try to find one." She left the room for a few minutes and came back with a big candle in her hand and matches in the other. "I think this will work," she said smiling. She placed the candle on a container and lit it.

"There," she said, "Soon it will smell better." I place a hand on my stomach. "You okay?" She asked me. "Yeah, I feel a little bit better," I told her. "Well let me help you get back to your room," she said as she started to come near me and held her hand out to me. I placed one hand on the floor and grabbed Yori Chan's hand. She helped me up and we walked into my bedroom.

I laid back down on my bed as saw the bucket that was on the little dresser next to my bed. I looked back over at Yori Chan who was placing the covers to my bed over me. "Do you know where the chairman is?" I asked her. "He left to talk with Yagari Sensei about training," Yori Chan said. "What about Zero?" I asked her.

I wasn't sure if Zero wants me to stop being a vampire hunter but its what I chose. What's wrong with it? "He's gone out into the city. He's been there all day," she answered me. "How long was I asleep for," I asked her. "Well it's about four, so hours," she said. I chuckled at her and then laid on my side thinking, 'Zero is really mad at me. Great.'

"Well I'll leave you to rest," Yori Chan said, "I'll leave the door open so that I can just walk by and know that you're okay." I nodded to her and she left the room. I close my eyes and ready to just fall asleep. I wanted to wake up the next morning feeling better. Sure enough, I feel asleep.

**I was in my room, and I wasn't alone. I looked around and I saw nothing but blackness and pair of red eyes. I swung the Artemis at the vampire. "Who are you!"? I demanded. "Hello little Kam," a female voice spoke. I gasped. 'No. No, it can't be.' I thought. "Aunt Morgan," I spoke with hate. "Now, now Kami. I'm sure my sister taught you well then to have an attitude," she spoke as she came out form the shadows with a smile on her face. "Mom did teach me well," I told her, "better then you taught my cousins!" "You really want to be disciplined don't you?" She asked me more seriously. **

"**Your discipline?" I asked her, "is beating." "Hm," she made a little noise, "Maybe I can teach you a few things that mommy didn't teach." My eyes widened in fear. She started to run towards me. I ran from her with a vampire weapon in my hand. When I got a little ways down the hall, I saw the chandelier a little ways away from the stairs. I got on the flat railings and jump towards it. The Artemis caught the chandelier. My hands slipped an inch or two on the Artemis. I looked at my Aunt Morgan. She tried to jump but didn't make it. She tried jumping to grab a hold of me and she didn't. But then she jumped higher and grabbed my leg. The memory of her dragging my mother's body away ran in my head from my Aunt's touch. I scream and let go of the Artemis. **

I threw myself sitting up in my bed, breathing heavily from the nightmare I had. I heard footsteps running down the hallway. I tried to steady my breathing, at least calm down for now. "Kami?" I knew it was Yori Chan. "I just had a bad dream." I told her. "You've been having them often," I heard a male voice tell me. I looked up and saw Zero looking at me with a sad face. "Yeah," I said quietly. Zero walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at him and wondered if he was still upset with me. He placed a wet wash cloth on my head. "You still have a fever," he told me. I placed my hand on my head and felt that my skin was hot and wet. I sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Yori Chan can you go back to Kami's dorm and get her some clean clothes to wear tomorrow," Zero told her. She nodded and left us alone. It felt awkward with Zero now. He must still be mad at me, if not a lot then a little. Zero turned back to me and placed the washcloth back on my head. "I've made some soup for you. It should help with the flue," he told me. I looked away turning my head, it made Zero unable to keep the washcloth on my forehead. 'He's acting like he's not mad, but he really is. I really miss the Zero the first day I met him. I liked that Zero.' I thought. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing," I answered still looking away from him. I felt like that if I did, he'd hate me. I knew better then that but that's what it felt like.

"You're sad and upset face is there for no reason?" he asked me. I shook my head, "It's nothing, I just had a bad dream that my…" my voice trailed off to what I just realized. 'The woman that drug my mother away,' I thought, 'Could it be my own Aunt Morgan? The woman back in my house before she left looked familiar. But why would she dot his to me? Did she really hate my mother that much?' Questions filled my head and I could hear a voice talking to me.

"Kami?" Zero asked me. "It's that woman," I said. I heard Zero gasp and he must have known what I was talking about. "What Kam? What happened in your dream?" Zero asked me putting his hand on my shoulder and sounding like he was starting to have a nickname for me. "The woman appeared in my dream, but she also was my Aunt Morgan," I stared at the wall and remembered the reason for why I was to never communicate with her. The memory flashed back in my head.

"_They're gonna start to wonder why they can't communicate with Morgan," my mother told my father with Timmy and I listening to their conversation in the hallway as they are in the living room. "We'll tell them soon," I heard my dad say. I looked at Timmy with a confused face. But he was just as confused as I was. "When did your she get arrested?" my dad asked. "A few days ago. I got a call from the prison and Morgan told me that she was just disciplining her kids. Kami and Timmy can never go to her," my mom said. "We'll have to change our will then," my dad told her. _

"Aunt Morgan is my mother's sister. My mother used to let Yuut…I mean, Timmy, talk to her when we were really little. But after a few years of not talking to her, we all thought something went wrong. There was something wrong. Timmy and I over heard our parents talking to each other peacefully for once in the house. We were wondering what it was that they were talking about, so we snuck to the end of the hallway close to the family room. Mom and dad were talking about Aunt Morgan and how she got her kids taken away from her for abusing them," I continued telling Zero the story, "Now, years later, my parents are dead, and I had a dream that it was my Aunt Morgan's fault for their deaths." I looked at Zero with a sad look and I saw his face filled with sadness and probably hate.


	11. Chapter 11: Takuma Sempai

Chapter 11

"You Aunt Morgan most likely killed your mother?" Zero asked me. "Yeah," I said, "No wonder why she looked so familiar. I haven't seen her in a long time but she still looked the same." "Yeah," Zero said. He placed the cool cloth on my forehead and said, "Well all we can do is hope that she doesn't come into town after you next." I nodded and looked at the wall again. "You should just rest for now," Zero told me. I laid back on my pillow and bed. Zero left for a few minutes and came back with a bowl in his hands. It must have been the soup he made. He sat on the bed next to me. I sat up, and he started to give me soup. I remember in movies when a woman got sick, her husband came and helped her. He would give her food and nursed her to health. It felt like that between Zero and me.

Once he was done he started too leave the room with the bowl in his hands and then I said, "Zero." He turned to see me and I said, "Thanks for helping me." He nodded and left the room. '_Yup, he's pissed at me_,' I thought. I knew that he wouldn't want to talk to me about the Vampire Hunting, well not now but maybe later. I rested my head back on my pillow and I fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed that there was light shining in my window. It was really the next morning, and I felt better. I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen to see if the chairman was there. He was and he was cooking breakfast, it was probably for Zero. I looked to see if anyone else was in the room but there wasn't. "Hello Kami," the chairman told me. "Hi Dad," I said with a little grin on my face. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Better," I answered. "That's good. Now come and eat breakfast, Zero will join us in a few minutes or so," he told me. I nodded and then frowned looking away. "Kami? Is there something wrong?" the chairman asked me. I shook my head and thought, '_Zero, why do you not like me all of the sudden?_'

I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen and turned to see Zero walking in. I saw that his eyes were locked onto mine. I blinked and looked away. "Dad I think that it's best that I should just start my guardian job tonight and not go to school. I still have to rest more from yesterday," I said looking at the chairman with my hands on the back of the chair in front of me. "That might be a good idea," He said agreeing, "Well lets eat for now." He had a smile on his face as Zero walked past me to sit at the table and eat breakfast. I stood there feeling sad and thought, '_Maybe I should eat later._' I looked at the chairman and said, "Sorry dad but I lost my appetite." "Huh?" he asked looking at me. "I'll eat later," I said glancing from him to Zero then to the floor.

"You should eat something though Kami," the chairman said. "Yeah, I will later dad. I'm tired," I said and I started to leave the both of them alone. I opened my bedroom door and shut I behind me. It seems as if Zero cares about me but it feels like he's upset with me too. I got dressed into some of my clothes that I bought with Yori Chan a while ago and opened my bedroom window. I wanted to go talk with Ichijo Sempai. To just talk to some who would listen, and Kiba isn't here. I jumped onto a branch near my window and fell on the ground on my feet. I was a bit unstable since I was sick, so I kind of almost fell on my knees. I ran from the house and into the schoolyards towards the Dormitory. I wasn't sure if Zero would be following me, but then again I didn't care, I just kept on running. I stopped in the hallway outside near the Dormitory and tried to catch my breath. I ran to the gate of the Dormitory and there was an old man sitting there. He looked at me coldly and I looked at him and said, "I'm a perfect, is it okay for me to pass." The old man nodded at me and said, "Perfects can pass." I nodded and walked towards the gate.

The gates opened and I walked in to the courtyard of the Dormitory. I walked up on the porch and opened the door. I walked in side and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room to see if anybody was up. I saw Rima and Shiki looking at some magazines in their hands and both of them looked up at me. I looked at them for a little bit and then asked them, "Is Ichijo Sempai awake?" I kind of realized afterwards that everyone is most likely asleep. "He's up, he doesn't sleep much anymore," Shiki said. "Why?" Rima asked him. I walked a little bit closer to listen to Shiki. "I'm not sure, but ever since Kaname and Yuuki Kuran left, he's been like that." Shiki explained. "He's upset that his friend left?" I asked Shiki. "Well he doesn't really show his feelings to anyone other than Kaname or if he's around girls. But that is what I assume," Shiki said.

I looked at the chair in front of my and my fingers traced the pattern. It had a rose on it with leaves. I wondered who created such a nice piece of furniture. Nobody really makes furniture with designs anymore. I remember that my used to make tables and chairs for people as a hobby. Once in a great while he would put designs on it. I looked up and saw Shiki and Rima starring at their magazines.

I remembered why I was here in the first place. "Kami," I heard a soft male voice say my name. I looked up at the staircase and Saw Ichijo Sempai walking down to greet. "Welcome to the Dormitory, even though it was a dangerous thing to do," Ichijo Sempai said as he was at the same level as me. "I wanted to talk with you if it was alright," I said looking down. "Of course, come with me to the next room," he said with his hand showing the room next to us. I nodded and walked into the room. I sat down on the couch and Ichijo Sempai sat next to me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about," he asked me. "My past," I answered, "The reason why I'm here." I sighed and took a deep breath to tell Ichijo Sempai everything. I told him about my Aunt before everything with my parents happened. I told him about the dream I had with my Aunt Morgan and how I knew it was she that was with the noble Lord Darcia. "So she's after you now," Ichijo Sempai said. I nodded and said, "I wonder if she knew that I was still alive. She left with Lord Darcia after that. Kiba didn't smell her when he was in town. But I'm trying to be a vampire hunter to help myself be braver. I want to be able to fight her when she comes for me."

I wondered if Takuma Ichijo understood why I'm doing this, and if he would be angry with me like Zero is to me at the moment. "We'll make sure that you're safe Kami," Ichijo Sempai said, "If you'd like I could talk to the chairman about it for your safety." I nodded and said, "Thank you Ichijo Sempai." "Kami, please call me Takuma Sempai." He told me. I looked up at him and saw his beautiful eyes starring at mine. I nodded again and with a little smirk. '_Takuma Sempai_,' I thought. His eyes were literally glittering with sparkles. It made me feel like that I was in awe of his eyes. "I wanted to tell you this, because you seem to be the vampire here that's in charge," I told him. "Yes, I've taken over since Kaname Kuran left this place. But I observed how he did took care of us and this school," he said. I looked away and said; "You learned how to be this good of a leader from him." "Leader? I don't think I'm that great of a leader as he is. The Prince of the Purebloods, I could never own up to that much power," he said with a nervous smile on his face. "No," I said, "But you would be the Prince of the Noble vampires."

He gasped at my words. I think I opened a small crack of kindness to him since I left my home. All I had was sadness before and I'm showing him my kindness. It would be rare for me to show when I'm in my depression. I looked back at him and he had a strange smile on his face. It wasn't like creepy strange, it was the one Kaname used to give to Yuuki when he said he loved her. Well Takuma Sempai is pretty nice, and he's not upset with me like Zero. Plus he might even tell me why he would be mad at me if he were at all. I smirked at him and then looked away with sad eyes.

"Kami?" his voice was sad but concerned, "What's wrong?" I placed my hands on top of each other on my lap and sighed at first. "Zero is upset with me because I want to be a vampire hunter," I confessed the truth to him. "Upset with that?" he asked me. "Yes, I only want to be one because I want to protect myself. But when my wolf friend, Kiba, visited me a few days ago, he told me that Zero wants to be the one to protect me," I said. There was silence for a few minutes, and then I finally asked him, "Is it wrong for me to be a vampire hunter?" Takuma Sempai smiled and said, "Of course not. You want to do everything you can to protect yourself. Zero wants to be the one to protect you but he can't if you protect yourself all the time and even from him. He's just afraid that you might leave him like Yuuki did for her own protection and for Kaname's."

That actually made sense to me, but the question was, is it the truth? "But if he doesn't want to be alone like before, why is he avoiding me all the time. But comes around when something important happens," I asked him. "Maybe he's trying to figure things out himself, and to except you being a vampire hunter," he answered my question still smiling. '_It still felt like Zero hated me for that decision. And for the decision of coming here_,' I thought. "Kami, no matter what, if you need to talk to someone about something, come to me. I will be available for you. We should've talked on your first day here, but I also had class," Takuma Sempai said. "I'm glad I talked to you today Takuma Sempai," I told him with a smile on my face. He nodded and said, "Glad that I was able to help you."

I got up from the couch and said looking at him in the eyes, "I think I should go back before they start wondering where I am." "That might be a good idea. Come back again sometime for a visit," he said standing up now, "Or will you start your job today? And aren't you suppose to be in school?" "Oh," I said and then remember what I talked about with the chairman, "I won't be attending school but I will be on duty tonight." He looked confused for a minute and said, "Why aren't you going to school?" "I had a fever yesterday, and I still need some rest," I told him. "That's why you looked so flushed," he said with a smile. I blushed a little and said, "Yeah, I still need my rest though. I think I shouldn't have run all the way here. But it was good exercise."

"Kami," Takuma Sempai groaned, "You ran all the way here? You could get even more sick." "Well I wanted to get here as fast as I could, and I wanted to talk to you," I said feeling sorry now. He let out a sigh and said, "Be careful next time okay? I don't want to you to get sick again," he told me. I nodded and smiled at him. We walked out of the room together. He opened the door for me and said, "See you later on tonight," he said. I smiled and said, "Yeah, see you." I walked out of the Dormitory and started to walk back to the house.

'_Takuma Sempai told me to call him by his first name. No one from the Day class called him that. Not even Zero or Kaname. Kaname was his closest friend_.' I thought. I stared at the ground and wondered why Takuma Sempai said that it was okay for me to call him that. I remember that in all the episodes I watched he was always referred to as Ichijo Sempai. '_So strange_,' I thought. I looked up and saw a pair of grey eyes glaring at me. "Zero?" I asked him and he looked more angry with me.


	12. Chapter 12: Kami's Sympathy

Chapter 12

'So strange,' I thought. I looked up and saw a pair of grey eyes glaring at me. "Zero?" I asked him and he looked more angry with me. 'Great, he caught me sneaking out to see Takuma Sempai. Now he's really pissed at me,' I thought. "Zero, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He was still glaring at me and said, "I should ask you the same thing." "I was just talking to Takuma…I mean Ichijo Sempai," I told him as I started to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, I turned around as he said, "Why did you talk to him?" He was demanding me to answer and I was actually shocked that he was acting this way. I yanked my arm away and said, "Why should I tell you if you won't even talk to me anymore." I know I sound childish now, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"He's dangerous Kami, that's why," he told me firmly. "YOU'RE WRONG!" I turned around and shouted at him. I looked at the ground glaring at it. "Sempai wouldn't hurt me. He wanted to help me figure things out, and to find a way to keep my Aunt Morgan away from me," I said more calmly. "You don't know that," he said. "He would've bitten me if he were that cruel," I said then I looked up at Zero and glared at him, "But he didn't." Zero's eyebrows were just furrowed together and his gray eyes were starring at mine.

"You don't need him to protect you," he said. "Like I don't need to protect myself?" I asked him a little loud with my eyebrows furrowed now. I looked at him more closely and saw that Kiba and Takuma Sempai were right. I could see in Zero's eyes that he was the one that wanted to protect me. I remembered how Kaname protected Yuuki from danger a lot. Sometimes I thought that he did it a little too much. I look at Zero with a sad expression now.

"If your gonna yell at me for becoming a vampire hunter, then do it," I said looking down. I heard nothing, only a breeze blowing the leaves and our hair around lightly. "You're right," he said finally. I looked up at him and he still looked angry with me. "I don't want you to become a vampire hunter," he said. "But…um…" I lost my train of thought. I hated it when things like that happened. I sighed and wondered why he didn't understand me. "I'm going back to bed. I'll come back when the Night Class comes for school," I said walking past Zero. He grabbed my arm again and called my name calmly, "Kami." I pulled away and kept on walking.

I remembered when Zero pulled away from Yuuki's grip. Now, I did the same thing to him. I wondered if that memory popped in his head like it happened yesterday. I walked all the way to the house and ate breakfast. The chairman looked like he was gone and Zero probably went off to school already with Yori Chan. I cleaned up after myself after I ate breakfast. I went back into my room and lay back down on my bed. I was actually tired. I ran all the way to Ichijo Sempai. 'Ichijo Sempai.' I thought. My eyes widened and I sat up in my bed and thought, 'Oops. Takuma Sempai is his name. I'm so stupid! Earlier when I was talking with Zero I said Takuma instead of Ichijo Sempai. He might be even more mad at me if he knew that Ichijo Sempai and I were on first name basis.' I frown and glowered at the wall. 'I did it again,' I thought. I sighed let my head fall on my pillow. I closed my eyes and just slept.

I woke up around noon and I got out of bed. I walked up to the chairman's office and I saw him sitting in his chair drinking tea. "Dad," I said. He looked up from his chair with a smile on his face. "Kami, how did you sleep child," he asked me. "It was good, I feel better now," I answered him with a smirk. "That's good, you'll do well on your second night being a perfect," he said with a big smile. I nodded and thought how that would work out with Zero and I. I sat in the chair in front of him and sighed. "Is there something wrong Kami?" the chairman asked me.

'Yeah, to many things are wrong,' I thought and said, "Am I so fragile that I can't protect myself?" "At the moment you are, but that's why I've agreed for Yagari Sensei to work with you," he answered. "But would you ask him to teach me to be a vampire hunter even if I didn't ask?" I asked him looking in his eyes for an answer. "I would," he said and sighed, "I still would have you be trained to become better at protecting the students here. Even if there was someone who didn't really understand." I gasped at the last part and said, "Zero. You knew?" The chairman nodded and said, "He tells me some things, and you two have been so distant lately." I looked down at my lap and placed one hand over the other.

"If you think you can be protective of yourself, then why not tell him the truth?" he asked me. "How can I when he continues to argue with me?" I asked him. "Try to at least make him listen," he told me. I nodded and looked back down at my hands. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy for me to talk with Zero, but the chairman's right. I have to at least try to talk to him about it. 'I have to protect myself, and how can I if Zero's not there?' I thought. My eyes widened as if I knew what to say to Zero. I ran out of the room and out of the house. I ran all the way to the gates of the Dormitory. Zero wasn't there yet.

All the girls were starting to go crazy, until I gave them a frown. They calmed down a lot from the look on my face and talked among themselves. "Kami," I heard a female voice to the side. I looked and saw Yori Chan. "Yori Chan," I said. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. I smiled at her and said, "Doing much better. The chair-I mean dad, wanted me to be on duty tonight." "Really?" she asked me with a sad face. "Yeah, but I got enough sleep to make it through tonight,' I said making sure that I don't worry her. "Uh oh," Yori Chan said looking past me. I turned around and saw the gates opening. I ran in front of the gate before all the girls did and the girls glared at me for blocking them. I heard a thump beside me and I looked to find Zero standing next to me. I looked back at the girls who were starting to get into lines making a pathway for the Night Class. I walked away to stand next to one side of the girls. Yori Chan stood next to me being calm and gentle.

"Yori Chan," I said and she looked at me, "I thought you didn't like coming out to see Night Class." She smiled and said, "Well over the weekend when you were gone, Kain Sempai asked to see me more often." I smiled at her and said, "Sounds like he likes you Yori Chan." She nodded and looked at the Night Class as they past by us. "HELLO EVERYONE!" Aido Sempai smiled and yelled at the girls. "HI!" they responded. I saw Takuma Sempai walking past me and he said with a smile, "Hello Kami." "Hello Takuma Sempai," I said to him with a small grin. I looked on the other side of Takuma Sempai where Zero was glaring at him. I frowned and looked at Yori Chan and said, "I feel like there is more anger in Zero then before." She looked confused and she looked at him and said to me, "Yeah, he does seem to be really bothered."

I closed my eyes for a minute and sighed. I opened them and then I followed the Night Class. "See you later Yori," I said to her as I left. "Bye" she said as I left. I walked quietly and then found that Takuma Sempai accompanied me. "Kami, you should come with us to class since you've missed school," He said to me. I smiled and said, "Thanks but I think Zero will give me the work I need to make up." "Alright see you later," he said with a smile and joined his classmates.

I stopped following them after that point. I walked over to where the balcony was and started to walk up the stairs to the balcony. I sat on the ledge looking at the ground beneath me. I saw all the dead leaves in the trees and some on the ground swirling around from a little bit of wind. I looked at the glass window and saw both Kain and Takuma Sempai standing in front of it with their backs facing me.

I looked away and turned to see if Zero was still there. He was there and he was looking at the sky. He looked like he was in peace for once in his life. I wondered if he was thinking of his family. His brother was the closest one to him; it made me feel sad when I remembered the episode he died in. I wonder how he's feeling, lonely, depressed, and unloved. That was one of my worst fears, mostly being alone and unloved.

I felt like I wanted to run to Zero and give him a big hug, and tell him how much he means to me. That he still has hope through everything he went through. If there was anyone that showed him love, and care, it was me. I turned my body around and got off the ledge. I wanted to hug Zero and tell him that he means a lot to me. He turned to see me and said, "We should go look around the campus and meet back here after wards." I nodded and thought, 'Well never mind about the hug.' I got back on the ledge and jump from there to a tree near by. I let go of the branch my hands were on and fell on my feet. It didn't hurt since I was closer to the ground.

I walked around the campus to make sure that everything looked safe. I walked around for what felt like an hour. I arrived back at the balcony and noticed that Zero wasn't around. I looked around the building to see if he was anywhere near by. When I saw he wasn't here, I wondered if he was still walking around the campus. I sat back on the ledge and looked at the ground. I felt something wet drop on my head. I place my hand in that spot and sure enough it was wet. I looked up and saw that there were clouds and the moon was gone. 'So that's what Zero was looking at,' I thought. I felt some more drops on my head and I just sat there in the rain. I looked into the classroom and saw that Kain and Takuma Sempai weren't in front of the window anymore.

The more drops that fell on my head, the more I felt bad for Zero. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to go out there and find him. But where is Zero? I jumped from the balcony on the ground and landed more on my side. "OW!" I squeaked out. I got up and brushed the dirt off and the rain began to come down hard. I ran in the rain to see if I could find Zero anywhere. I couldn't find him even when I looked everywhere for him.

I fell on the ground close to a tree and closed my eyes. It was dryer sitting underneath the tree and I listened to the rain hitting the ground. My hair and my clothes were soaked, but I thought that it was kind of nice out side. I rested my head against the tree and opened my eyes. I sat there for a while until I felt like moving again. All I needed to do was to catch my breath. Once I did I stayed in the same spot. I guess I just didn't feel like moving at all anymore. I still wanted to go find Zero, but where could he be? I sighed and got up, I went to go back up on the balcony.


	13. Chapter 13: Zero's Confession

Chapter 13

A few days past and Zero didn't say a single word to me. Yori Chan and I keep discussing about how Yuuki and Kaname Kuran were doing when we had our free time over the weekends. "Say Yori Chan?" I asked her, "Did you know from the start that Kaname and Yuuki would fall for each other?" "Well it was pretty obvious after a while," she said smiling at me.

I grinned a little at her but it would only last for so long. "Hey, are you okay Kami?" Yori Chan asked me. "Yeah, just a little tired that's all," I answered, "Well, I'm going to go check the campus really quick." "On a Saturday?" Yori Chan asked me. "Yeah, maybe some of the vampires will come out now that everyone's home for the weekend," I answered her. She nodded and I left.

I walked around the school campus and nothing really looked suspicious. I wondered if Zero was out hunting vampires again. I sighed, even though we're not speaking to each other, I still miss him. I didn't like the way things were going and I have to talk to him. But how can I if he won't give me the time of day. I continued to walk looking down at the ground. I stopped and looked up. I saw Zero with his arm crossed and his beautiful eyes were on mine.

"Zero?" I asked him, "What's wrong?" He glared at me and I had to know what to say to defend myself once again. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was confused and shocked. "Zero" I said softly. "I can't handle this anymore, not talking to you is like I'm killing myself some how," he told me, "I still don't want you to be a vampire hunter though." I pulled away from our hug and looked him in the eyes saying, "Zero how can I protect myself when you might not be here?" His eyes widened, full of sadness. He closed them and said, "You can protect yourself, but understand that I want to protect you too." I nodded and hugged him.

"Kami?" I heard him speak. "What?" I asked him. We were silent for a while and I was beginning to think that maybe he just needs me right now. "There is another reason why I couldn't handle not talking to you and being angry at you," he said finally. I pulled away a little bit and looked up at him. He put his hand on my check and he stared at me. '_Could it be that he likes me too?_' I thought.

He sighed and said, "No, it's nothing." I glowered at him for saying that. I frowned and folded my arms saying, "Well I was going to tell you something that you should know but if that's how you want it, then fine." I heard a sigh and Zero said, "Kami. You're stubborn." He hugged me from behind and whispered, "I like you." I smiled and placed my hands on his.

"Zero," I said softly, "I like you too, but…" I sighed. I don't think that he will like me anymore if is say this. "Zero, I also have some feelings for Kiba," I told him. "The wolf?" he asked me. "Yes," I answered. I know that he was glaring behind me but I said, "You might have a chance more then he will since he's gone a lot. But he still was there for me too you know." "Yeah, looking forward for that," he said seeming more calmly. I turned around looked at Zero and said, "Let's just take everything slow okay?" He nodded and we hugged again. This year would be a good one now that Zero and I are friends again.

One year later:

"Zero!" I shouted, "Give me back the Artemis!" "I don't think so, you hit me with it," he said with a little grin on his face. "That was because you took my homework," I said as we were walking towards the gates of the night class. He smiled and held out the Artemis out to me. I was about to take it until he swung it away from me. I tackled him to the ground and he coughed from pain.

"What…" cough "What was that for?" he asked me. I smiled as I showed him that I had his gun. He glared at me and said, "Kami!" "Give me the Artemis first, then you can have your gun back." I smiled evilly. He gave it back to me and I took it away put it safely in my coat pocket. I gave him his gun and helped him up from the ground.

We arrived to the gates that were opening. Takuma-sempai came out first followed by the other night class students. He came over to me, "Kami, how have you been? You look beautiful today," while putting his hand on my face. "I'm good sempai and thank you," I said with a little blush but kind of awkward that he would put his hands on my face. "We should talk again sometime. It's been a while since we've had a talk," he said stroking my cheek.

Zero appeared and says taking Takuma Sempai's hand from my face glaring at him, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Takuma Sempai snatches his hand away and tells Zero "I can do what ever I want. I'm just being polite." Zero narrows his eyes at Sempai saying, "Keep your hands off my…" Takuma replies, "You're girl? Ha When did this happen? Bet you're just jealous of my relationship with her!" I frowned and stepped between the both of them one hand against Zero and the other against Takuma saying, "Stop it you two!"

Zero looked irritated "I would kick your ass if I could!" I gasped at his words hoping he wouldn't. Takuma said with a little smile and cheerful voice, "Having her protect you, that's cute." "Sempai," I said quietly. "Zero lets go." I grabbed Zero's arm and we started to walk away. Takuma Sempai said with his finger pointing at us, "If you were a couple and holding hands, you would have kissed her in front of us instead of hiding it for so long."

Zero fumed and said "That's it!" I looked at Zero in shock as he moved closer to me "Zer…." I couldn't finish my words because Zero was kissing me. '_ZERO IS KISSING ME!_' I screamed happily into my head as my eyes were beginning to close, '_Wait!_' I thought. '_Takuma is right there_'.

I slapped Zero, "What the hell? Who said you could kiss me?" Zero said looking at Takuma Sempai, "It's not my fault he was the one who told me to." Takuma Sempai said looking innocent, "I didn't say that, I just said that if you were a couple you would kiss in front of people." "Sempai!" I fumed quietly. "We are a couple!" I heard Zero say. My eyes widened at his words and I thought, '_What the hell? I DIDN'T SAY THAT!_'

I scowled at Zero saying, "Um, excuse me, who decided that? I did not agree to anything like that! Jeez, What's wrong with you Zero!" I walked away upset, and going to my duty as a guardian. '_Sheesh! What the hell was that back there? He didn't have to kiss me and plus I told him that I want to take things slowly._' I thought, '_I do like Zero and the way he kissed me, but it was so fast and wrong._' I ran all the way to the balcony where the night class would be. When I got there, Takuma Sempai was there to.

"Takuma…Sempai," I said in surprise. "Kami, forgive me for my behavior today. It's just that you seem really happy when you're with Zero," he said. "Sempai, I forgive you, but Zero is my friend," I said. "Just a friend?" he asked me.

"Well…" I didn't really want to finish the last part. I remembered only a year ago that Zero confessed to me that he had feelings for me. He wasn't the only one I had feelings for either. But for my sake Takuma changed the subject, "Kami, are those bite marks on your neck?" he looked upset when he saw them. I gasped and covered the marks on my neck.

This whole time Zero drank my blood since I offered it to him. He seems calmer with my blood but Sempai will be furious with me. I've got to come up with something, but what can I say? "Zero bit you?" he asked me. "Sempai, it was my decision like Yuuki's. I want to help him," I told Takuma Sempai.

He frowned and said, "Kami, why?" "Zero is my friend, and yes, I do have feelings for him. He's been through a lot and so have I," my voice was a little loud. Zero was my friend maybe even more but I know how he feels and I want to help him. "Zero needs me," I made it clear to Takuma Sempai.

He sighed and walked away saying, "Kami, I hope you do know what you are doing." I nodded and he walked away. I sat on the ledge like usual and waiting for Zero to show up. Maybe he will apologize for kissing me earlier. Boys will be boys huh? Well who ever said that was right. I looked right away when Zero came up the stairs to the balcony where I was. "Sorry," he mumbled to me. I looked away and said, "I said to take things slowly." "I know it's just that Ichijo Sempai really irritated me back there," he said, "I know he's you're friend but he could've just kept his mouth shut." '_You could've kept your mouth to yourself too_,' I thought and smiled.

I realized that Zero was actually my first kiss. Not much of a kiss really but I thought that it counted. He means something more to me, at least I think. "Hey Zero, wanna go around checking the campus together?" I asked with a smile. "Did my kiss put you in that much of a good mood?" Zero asked. I frowned and glowered at him. He blinked waiting for my response. "Fine, I guess I could go by myself, more reason for me to be able to protect myself more," I said turning to leave. "No, I'll come," he said. I smiled knowing that, that got him. He does let me out by myself but he likes to be by my side most of the time. It's nice to have someone being with you sometimes. But he knows that I do need to learn to be protective, even though my training to being a vampire hunter is complete.

We walked together around the campus, it felt very secure now. I looked at Zero and he didn't seem that happy. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about Yuuki, if he misses her. It feels like she broke his heart for good. I thought that she had feelings for him to as well but I guess not, otherwise she'd be here. I knew that if Zero did like me as much as he did for Yuuki, I wouldn't be able to fill that hole in his heart that she left behind. But I could try to heal it.

There was something strangely moving around in the wind. I grabbed the Artemis and swung it out opening it to make it longer. Zero grabbed his gun and pointed it to where I guessed a person was standing. I looked to see who was there, and the person came forward. "Man, you two really know how to know there's some one there fast," Kain Sempai said walking towards with along with Aido Sempai. "Aido Sempai, Kain Sempai," Zero said. "We need to be protective of the Academy," I told them. "Yes, well you may continue," Aido said, "I hope I might be in your dreams Kami." He smiled at me. I hit him with the Artemis as he yelled in pain. "AHH!" he yelled, "What was that for?" "Sorry to disappoint you Aido, but I have no interest in you," I said glaring at him and taking the Artemis away from his body.

Zero and I snickered as they continued to walk away to class. "Kami, Yagari Sensei taught you well," Zero told me. I smiled and said, "he did the same for you to." He placed his hand on my head and rubbed it. "Zero, you're gonna mess up my hair," I said stopping his hand moving on my head. I pulled it off of my head and held his hand in mine. I looked up and saw his eyes red. My eyes widened and I nodded at him. I moved my hair, showing my neck and said, "Go ahead." He bit me and began to drink my blood. After a year of this, I got used to it. It didn't hurt as much and I didn't mind giving my blood to Zero. I'm helping him and he helps me a lot.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Pretty funny too! Please Review and more chatpers are coming!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Different views

Chapter 14

Headmaster's side:

There was a knock at the door, and the headmaster looked up to still find his door closed. "Come in," he said. An old woman with dark brown hair, a thin woman, she was dressed in all red. "You're the headmaster?" she asked him in a sweet voice. "I am, how may I help you miss?" he asked her. "I'm Kami's Aunt. I wish to take her home with me. She can still attend to the Academy but I've come to take her to my home," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry what's your name again," the headmaster asked.

"Morgan," she answered. The headmaster stood and said, "Please sit and tell me why you're a year late to take Kami into custody?" She sat in front of him and said, "Yes, well I've been meaning to do so but I found out that she was here a month ago. I wasn't sure if it was my little sister's daughter or not. But my confusion is why her parents allowed you to have her into custody? Did they argue that much?" she asked him.

"Actually," the headmaster said still standing, "Kami was the only survivor in her town that was ruined by the nobles. But I believe that the noble was Lord Darcia who killed off that town. Kami's parents were killed by a Level E vampire, her little brother Timmy died from a wall crushed his body." "How tragic," she said in sorrow. "Kami had no other family to take her in that I knew of, so I adopted her and she is legally my adopted daughter," the chairman said. "I want to discuss her options out to you, as her Aunt, and in her parents will, I am the one to take responsibility for her. I have the will with me if you'd like to see it," Morgan said as she grabbed a piece of paper from her purse.

Zero's side:

Zero can sense that something is wrong, something that will cause trouble. But he didn't know what it was or what to do. He just had a random feeling that there was something wrong. Something was in the Academy and it was unwelcome there. He walked out to check the campus of the Academy, as he did he tried to sent out anything different, something new or strange. But he couldn't find anything. He could smell nothing but the noble classmates blood and the scent of humans. He continued to walk the grounds and he saw Kami. He saw her sitting in a tree; he thought that she was probably thinking of her family or something. She always did that. Ever since she came to the Academy.

Kami's side:

I was just sitting a tree and minding my own business. But all of the sudden I feel something that's wrong. Like something is unwelcome here. It's hard to explain but it's a strange feeling to have. Like I know something is here but its like an unusual feeling to have. I looked around to see anything wrong but found Zero looking up at me. I smiled and fell to the ground landing on my feet. "So, what's up?" I asked him. "Nothng, just had a weird feeling just now," he said. "Really?" I asked him. "Yeah," he answered. "I did too, it's like there something here that's wrong," I said. I wondered what it could be that's giving me and Zero these strange feelings. And we both got them at the same time.

"So you're hunting more vampires tomorrow?" I asked him. "Yeah, wanna come?" he asked me. "Dad said that he'll assign me a list when he thinks I'm ready to go on my own," I told him. "Probably be better if you stayed then," he said winking at me. "Hey now, I think I could fight and kill one if I wanted to and had to," I told him. He chuckled and we walked around the campus at night. I felt safer with Zero; I always did since he protected me a lot. Maybe we're just being over protective and that there's nothing for us to worry about.

Headmaster's side:

"So, now you know why I have the right to take Kami away," the Aunt Morgan told the headmaster. "May I ask only to have a few more days with my daughter?" he asked her with pleading eyes. "You may, but please don't tell her I've arrived. I want to surprise her," she said with a smile. The head master wasn't sure if Kami would pleased with the idea of just now finding out about another family member to take guardianship. "Thank you," the headmaster said, "I will show you a room that you can stay in for now."

They both got up and left to the room. The headmaster showed Kami's Aunt her room and left her without a word. He had grown close to Kami, as a father and loved her. He had realized that he couldn't keep her anymore, even though she filled his heart with the same hole Yuuki left for him. Secretly he had been sad for a while and told no one about it. He was going lose his daughter. Kami really was like a daughter to him, maybe a bit more the Yuuki, since her brother was always around. But Kami had no one until now. He figured that Zero was the best friend that she could have. He didn't want to separate the both of them. '_They've come to close to separate them_,' the head master thought, "I can't have Zero suffer again. It might really hurt him even more this time."

Zero's side:

'_Why do I smell another vampire like me here?_' Zero thought to him, '_It couldn't be the woman Kami's been running from all this time, could it?_' Zero looked at Kami. She was looking ahead of where they were walking. Zero was worried about Kami, ever since she told him about the woman. But nothing strange has come up, until now. Zero looked away and blushed when he realized he was staring at Kami.

'_Kami, how can I say I love you when we're taking everything slow_,' He thought. He knew he couldn't say anything. But the feelings he had for Kami over a year grew stronger. It took him a while to love Yuuki but Kami knew a lot about Zero. She knew how it felt about the death of his parents. He felt guilty that it was not just any vampire, but a Level E vampire. It was a pureblood that made him hate vampires and himself. He wondered if Kami hated vampires because of what happened to her and her family. But she couldn't hate them entirely if she had feelings for Zero.

Kami's side:

'_Things are quiet tonight. It's kind of strange that there was a bad feeling earlier and with out an explanation to it_,' I thought. I've been walking around with Zero for about twenty minutes and there still nothing wrong that I see so far. Maybe it really isn't anything, just a strange instinct.

I looked at Zero and thought, '_I know that we're taking things slow, but I feel like I just want to say that I love him. But it would sound like I'm rushing into things. That's not what I want and I don't know if Zero would feel the same way for me. If he did, he would say something, wouldn't he?_' I looked at Zero for a minute then to the ground. '_Maybe he wouldn't say anything_,' I thought.

I felt that feeling again and it made me stop walking. I don't understand why I would be feeling this way. I could understand how Zero could, but why me? I'm not a vampire. "You feel to right now," he told me. I looked up to him and said, "Yes, but how?" he shrugged and said, "I don't know. But it smells like one of my kind. A leveled vampire." I gasped at his words. '_Could it be…Could it_,' I thought but my brain wasn't fully processing. '_Could it be my Aunt Morgan_?' I thought. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure what to think.

I felt a sudden rush of fear in my whole being. "Is….is it…a Level E?" I asked Zero wondering if it was possible for it to be her. "I can't tell. There's too much stench of noble classman vampires and humans. It smells like it could be but I can't tell," he answered me. '_If she was here, it would be to take me away and to kill me. Just like she almost did when she came to my house a year ago and in my dream_,' I thought.

_**"I was in my room, and I wasn't alone. I looked around and I saw nothing but blackness and pair of red eyes. I swung the Artemis at the vampire. "Who are you!"? I demanded. "Hello little Kam," a female voice spoke. I gasped. 'No. No, it can't be.' I thought. "Aunt Morgan," I spoke with hate. "Now, now Kami. I'm sure my sister taught you well then to have an attitude," she spoke as she came out form the shadows with a smile on her face. "Mom did teach me well," I told her, "better then you taught my cousins!" "You really want to be disciplined don't you?" She asked me more seriously.**_

_**"Your discipline?" I asked her, "is beating." "Hm," she made a little noise, "Maybe I can teach you a few things that mommy didn't teach." My eyes widened in fear. She started to run towards me. I ran from her with a vampire weapon in my hand. When I got a little ways down the hall, I saw the chandelier a little ways away from the stairs. I got on the flat railings and jump towards it. The Artemis caught the chandelier. My hands slipped an inch or two on the Artemis. I looked at my Aunt Morgan. She tried to jump but didn't make it. She tried jumping to grab a hold of me and she didn't. But then she jumped higher and grabbed my leg. The memory of her dragging my mother's body away ran in my head from my Aunt's touch. I scream and let go of the Artemis."**_

The memory of my dream faded away thanks to Zero's voice, "Kami?" "Huh?" I responded. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "I don't understand. Why I would feeling like I would know if there's something wrong and a bad vampire here," I said looking at him with sad eyes. He placed a hand on my face and said, "I sense something bad but I won't let anything happen to you." I looked into his eyes and I still felt sadness and that something was wrong in the Academy.

Aunt Morgan's Side:

She could see Kami with a vampire boy. She smiled and said to herself, "Why Kam, you're friends with a vampire boy, who would turn into a Level E. Just like me. You will be my child, and I will make you my servant in my home. We will travel away from here, and no one will rescue from the darkness I will put you in. I've done my time and your parents made the price for not letting me see my niece." She placed he hands on the glass, covering some of the body that she could see of Kami. "Child, you don't know the real reason why your parents kept me away from you dear. How have you forgotten that day, you were so young but you remember things so clearly even at the age you were," she continued to talk to herself.

"That's right Child. I'll help you remember that night. When we all were together and how it all started. You were to believe that this was all a tale when it's your life. Our world did combine with two tales that were separate. But they were real after midnight only a year ago. Lord Darcia will get your precious wolf friend. No one will come and rescue you," she kissed the window sill still talking to herself, "I will see you in a few days child. But for now, I will rest to keep myself well. I will tell you that vampires, including Level E's were awake in our world. But the worlds combined after midnight only a year ago."

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! Yeah, Kami's Aunt is back in the story again. Anyways please leave a review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Aunt Morgan

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning and found that the chairman was the only person here. "Dad?" I asked him. "Good morning Kami!" he said cheerfully. "Dad?" I asked again. "Ah, Zero is out hunting and I thought I'd spend a day with my daughter," he said with a smile. "Dad, why do you want to spend the day with me?" I asked him. "Well we haven't spent that much time together in a while, so why don't we make a big breakfast just for us!" he said still smiling at me. "Okay," I said with a smile.

'_Out of no where he wants to spend some time with me_,' I thought to myself. I rubbed my arm remembering that I had the same nightmare last night like I did when I was sick last year. Zero knew about it and he tried to comfort me whenever I got more afraid of my dreams.

I flipped a few omelets and the chairman baked some bacon. "Ah, this is fun isn't it Kami Chan!" he said to me. "Huh?" I said quietly. '_He called me Kami Chan_,' I thought. I went back to flipping a few omelets. I wondered how long Zero would be gone. I still had that strange feeling that we both felt last night. But I don't understand how that you be possible. He's a vampire that would know if there was a vampire that was going to attack the Academy.

"Kami? Are you going to burn the omelets?" the chairman asked me. "Oh," I placed the omelets out of the pan and onto the plates next to the stove. "There, the omelets are finished," I said with a smile. "Great! So is the bacon," he said, "Now come on, let's eat this at the table." We sat at the table and ate our so-called "big breakfast." When we finished, I cleaned everything up and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"That was good Kami. Who taught you to cook an omelet," the chairman asked me. "Oh, uh… my mother did on the weekends when my father was away at work. It took me a little get them just right. So I practiced for Yuuto and I," I said with a smile. "Yuuto?" the chairman asked me. "Oh…um it was a nickname I had for my little brother Timmy," I told him with a little grin. '_I'm surprised that I still remember to call him that. But it's not like it's been years since I've seen him, only one_,' I thought.

"You miss him Kami?" he asked me. I nodded and said, "Yeah." "Well where ever he is, I'm sure he misses his big sister too!" He said with a smile. I grinned at him and nodded my head. I did miss Yuuto, and my parents. But I don't miss the fighting my brother and I put up with all the years. I heard a knock at the door and wondered who it was. I blinked a few times as the chairman went to answer it.

"Hey, is the girl here?" I heard Yagari Sensei's voice. "She is," the chairman said. Yagari Sensei walked in and said, "I know that your father wants to be with you today, I've come to say goodbye for now." I gasped and said, "What master?" "I'm leaving for a few weeks so that I can continue hunting vampires so that Zero and you don't have to do it as much." He told me. "So you're going to stop teaching here just to do that?" I asked him. "Kami, everyone at this academy including you have to be safe from the vampires out there," he explained, "I've taught you well on how to fight them. Use your lessons wisely and you'll make a great vampire hunter." I frowned and nodded to him. "Farwell Yagari Sensei," I said. And with that he left without another word. I was stunned at the moment, and out of the blue that this just happened.

The rest of the day I spent with the chairman, taking care of the garden outside, making more food for lunch and dinner, and preparing the theme options for the Christmas dance before everyone leaves for break. There was a call and the chairman told me that it was a surprise to who it was. I wondered if it was Kiba, since he only visits once a month and he hasn't visited at all this month.

I saw Kiba walking towards the house and I was happy when I did see him. I ran outside and hugged him saying, "Kiba!" he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hello Kami, how are you?" he asked me. "I'm doing fine, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "Kami I don't have very much time here. I'm gonna have to leave you in about ten minutes." I frowned and said, "But… you just got here." "I know," he said, "but so far we're tracking down the flower maiden, Cheza. We don't really have much time since she's most likely with one of the nobles and we know their exact location."

"That's great! You'll be able to get her away from the nobles that are pretty much torturing her," I said. "Yeah, so you've been good right?" he asked me. I nodded and he hugged me again. "If I had more time I would talk about this more but I can't. I'm lucky that I can stay here as long as I thought, but I have to leave. I hope that you forgive me," he told me. "I do, but you're being a hero Kiba and that's the best thing you could be for anyone," I said to him with a smile. "Thanks, still having those nightmares?" he asked me. "Yes, I had another one last night," I said with a sad expression. "I think your Aunt thinks you're dead. And doesn't Cross Kaien know about it?" he asked me. "I think he does. Takuma… I mean Ichijo Sempai was supposed to talk with him about it. Zero knows, and he's been protecting me this whole time," I told him. "Ah the Level E vampire," Kiba said. "He's not a Level E yet," I told him.

"Kami, if you're Aunt ever does come to town, please let me know. I'll take you away from here and her. Even if the Chairman doesn't wish for you to leave," Kiba said as he placed his hand on my head. "Yes, I'll let you know and leave with you," I told him. "She can't harm you with us wolves around and especially if you're not here," he said. I nodded and said, "Thank you Kiba." I hugged him.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped as he did and I still had feelings for him. "I've got to go," he hugged me one last time, "Good bye Kami." "Bye," I said and then he let go. He ran away in his wolf form and I smiled and couldn't wait for the next time to see him. I placed my hand on my cheek where he kissed me. He had never done that before. Maybe he does like me, just like how I have feelings for him.

"Kami?" the chairman asked me. "Huh?" I said turning around to see him. "Today was a great day and I'm glad that we had fun together. Now come with me to my office, I want to discuss something with you," he told me. We walked away into his office and I wondered what was going on. We both sat down and he didn't look to happy anymore. Like somehow, some vampire that sucks happiness out of people sucked the happiness out of him. It was strange and I felt that strange feeling again some how.

"Kami, I found some one that is a relative to you and they have the right to take you in," he told me. '_Huh?_' I thought, '_To take custody of me_?' "She is a woman and your aunt. She apologizes for not making it here on time since the death of your parents. She's here actually and I think it's best for you to stay with her. She's made an agreement to let you stay at the academy," he told me. '_I don't think I have a family member that is able to have me unless some how…_' a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Why little Kam, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around as quickly as I possibly could and let out a little gasp.

"Aunt… Morgan," I said. "Surprised to see me I see," she said with a smile. '_Oh no. What do I do? What do I do? Run to who? The chairman let her in the Academy? Is she the reason why Zero and I have been having these strange feelings?_' all the thoughts were rushing to me. "What no welcome for your Aunt?" she asked me. I ran out of the room as quickly as I could and ran into my room and locked the door.

I breathed heavily. '_Why is she here? To take me into custody to kill me or beat me?_' I thought, '_Didn't Takuma talk to the chairman about this? Oh dad why did you let her in here?_' I was panicking right now. Zero wasn't here to help me out. Kiba left to go and find Cheza, the chairman allowed my enemy in without knowing who she was. I didn't understand why this was all happening.

"Kami?" I jumped from my aunt's voice. "Kami, please open the door and let us talk to you," she said so kindly, "Please, I want to talk to you and so does the headmaster." I couldn't open the door and let that monster in. I had to actually get far away from here. But how could I? I looked around to see what I could do. I saw the window and went towards it. I knew that my aunt could sense me walking towards it. I didn't care at the matter weather she did or didn't know it.

I opened the window and I jumped out of it hearing the chairman and my aunt trying to get me out of the room to talk. I knew that there was no way that I was going to talk to her. So I ran to the Moon dormitory to get some help from Takuma Sempai, who was suppose to tell the chairman about the Level E vampire woman that attack my family was actually my aunt. I reached the dormitory and I ran past the man who watched over to see who comes in and out of the dormitory. "Hey!" he yelled at me. But I kept on running. I opened the door and slammed it closed.

My body slid down to the ground as I was wheezing to catch my breath and started to cry. "Kami?" I heard a male voice. I looked up and saw Takuma look down at me with worried eyes. "She…she's…the woman…she's here," I tried to make out even though it was hard. "The woman?" Takuma Sempai asked me. I nodded and said, "She's here and she's my Aunt!" He gasped and knelt down and helped me up. "Come, lets have you rest for now and then you can tell me what happened," he told me. I nodded and we both got up and he led me to the living room. I sat down on the couch still trying to get myself under control. Takuma Sempai rubbed my back worried about me and I tried to calm my breathing. This really felt like a nightmare coming true. I thought that Takuma Sempai told my dad about this. Strange that he didn't all this time, or did my dad forget that she's my Aunt and abused her kids. I doubt that he would let me go with her if something like that happened. I knew what I had to do now.

"Sempai, I have to get a hold of my wolf friend, Kiba," I told him. "But I thought the wolf left," Takuma Sempai told me. "He can't be that far away," I said, "And didn't you smell my Aunt Morgan here?" "Well it's was either her or Zero, but I wasn't sure," he told me. "Did you tell the chairman that she was an abuser?" I asked him. "No, I didn't. I've tried to many times but the subject always got changed," he told me. '_Typical male much_?' I thought.

There was a loud knock at the door that made me jump and my heart race faster. Takuma sempai said, "It's okay, it's not her I promise." He left and I stared at the wall in front of me. '_How could this happen? Where is Zero? I wish he was here, but I also wish that Kiba were here too. I could leave with him until my aunt was either dead or she left to some other place,"_ i thought.

"Kami, Ichijo Sempai told me what happened. I know your Aunt is a great trouble to all the vampires especially being acquaintances with a noble," I heard the male figure tell me gently. I turned my head and saw a dark and tall figure, and he looked like he had short hair, wearing a long coat, but I couldn't really see whom it was. "You may come stay with us until your wolf friend comes to take you away. Our house is pretty far from here and you can hide there for now. Would you like to stay there with me and my wife?" he asked me again. I got up from the couch and walked towards the figure and gasped at whom it was.

**A/N: This is the end of the Story! Yes, there is a male Figure here! Can you guess who it is? Leave me a review if you think you know and if you liked this story! Thank you! I will be posting a new story it will be called Vampire Rain. Again its like the opposite! **


End file.
